The Despair of a Rain Woman
by Bleachigo15
Summary: Juvia Lockster is sick of people running away from her. The rain that constantly surrounds her ensures that no one will ever get close to her, hence starting her downward spiral into despair. But suddenly, someone dares to step into her rain...and he goes by the name of Gray.
1. Chapter 1

**This was born from a heavy rain in the area where I live. Also, depression lol. And there aren't many Gruvia stories out there that make me get butterflies . So I decided to make one. Hope you enjoy~**

What is rain?

Is rain just the sky's way of telling us humans on earth that it's sad? Is rain the result of a large amount of depression in an area of the world? Is rain just science- meant to be recycled and used over and over again?

If so, why does it follow me anywhere and everywhere I go?

I look outside and stare at the rain, falling in everlasting sheets. It falls as far as my eye can see, stretching beyond the boundaries I could never cross. I stand and go to my window, watching as raindrops descend from the sky, only for them to splatter on the ground. I close my eye against the wave of sadness overcoming me. Is this my curse? My everlasting depression? What have I done to be sentenced to this pain?

I look up, my eyes clinging to a single drop. I follow its long, bittersweet journey to earth before, finally, it lands on the ground and disappears from my sight. Is that why rain follows me? So when I'm pushed out of this depression, after a short moment of happiness, I'll disappear from everyone's memories as Juvia, only to return as the Rain Woman?

Unable to stand the constant despair, I drag myself outside, and welcome the rain with open arms. Drops fall on my face, my hair, my outstretched arms; they mix with the rain from my eyes.

"Drip…"

The rain falls ever harder. Strangers on the street run for cover, raising alarm when the rain suddenly came down faster.

"Drip…"

I lower my head and raise up my frilly pink umbrella. There is no one to be seen for miles. Everyone had abandoned the streets already. There was no one.

I wind up alone once again.

"Drop."

I disappear.

"What kinda nutjob is this?" Natsu roars, sending a swirling column of flame in the direction of Mirajane. Annoyed, I freeze it and drop a hard smack to the back of my teammate's spiky pink head.

"Oww! Gray, dammit, what was that for?!" he asks, his fists engulfed in flame.

"For almost killing Mira-chan, you idiot!" Lucy responds, puffing and folding her arms under her bountiful chest. I look at her gratefully. If I had responded, things would've gotten real bad, real fast.

"What's this?" Erza asks, looking over Natsu's head and staring down the request form the Dragon Slayer had ripped off the board. "A request? What does it say?"

"Umm…" Natsu grunts, squinting at the small, formal handwriting. "Well, I kinda ripped it off too hard, so only half the paper is here…"

"The other half?" Erza prods.

Natsu gulps before mumbling into his scarf. "I burned it on acci-"

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!" I roar. Pissed, I get in the Ice-make position as he gets into a fighting stance.

"You wanna go, popsicle-brain?!"  
"Wanna piece of this, candle-head?!"

"Both of you! Shut it or else!" Erza threatens, with a bonus point for a menacing death glare.

I throw another _good-God-you're-an-idiot _glare at the imbecile who calls himself Natsu before looking away. I feel Lucy's worried eyes on me, but I ignore her stare.

We were sitting at a table in the guild. Despite the fact that we had just come back from a quest, Natsu said something about damaging an expensive vase, so he needed money; hence, the scene before me. _**(A/N: I was thinking OHSHC)**_ I sit at the far end, with Natsu to my right. Lucy sits across from him, and Erza next to her. Wendy sits quietly, observing the lot of us with a confused but happy smile. Happy, Carla, and Lily were all playing with new caught fish nearby.

"Lemme see this," Lucy says, grabbing the piece of paper from Natsu's hand and looking at what was left of it. "All I can make out of this piece is this: '…please capture and bring me this woman… above is a description and picture of her…the rain woman…for a million jewels. Alive."

"So we don't know what she looks like, where she could be, or who she is as a person. Wonderful," Erza comments with growing annoyance.

The group quiets at her words. Wendy's soft voice speaks up for the first time since sitting here. "U-um…who does it say it was from?"

Lucy looks at the paper before answering cheerfully. "Yup! From…ah.._huh_?"

"What is it, Lucy?" Natsu asks, obviously not patient.

"It's from…Lyon," she finally says.

I growl. "Why would that bastard send us a request when he can go looking for her himself?"

Lucy shakes her head miserably. "It'd probably say why on the other half." I throw Natsu another glare before sighing. "Well, a quest is a quest. For a million jewels at that."

"Gray…" Wendy murmurs.

"Are you alright?" Erza asks.

"Dandy," I respond before walking away. "I just don't like that guy. That's all."

I feel 4 pairs of eyes on me as I turn my back on them. I step away from the noisy guild and reminisce about the past as I walk on a random path.

Anywhere but here.

"_Ur! Ur! Lookie, lookie!" Lyon laughs, holding a small bird made of ice._

"_Oh that's wonderful, Lyon!" Ur praises, cradling the small animal. "You're certainly improving."_

_It was ecpecially snowy that afternoon. Lyon and Ur were behind me, semi-naked, talking amiss the howling winds and cold snow. I grit my teeth against the low temperatures. Endure it, Gray._

_Lyon flashes a large grin. "Thanks! Hehe!" Lyon bounces away and walks up behind me, watching me make a shield of ice._

"_Hey, Gray, I've been wondering," Lyon starts. I close my eyes in concentration, getting into an ice make position. I don't stop practicing for some small talk. "What is it, Lyon?"_

"_Do you think I could pass Ur one day?"_

"_Ice ma- woah!" A large, very _un_-shieldy shape forms from my hands. The fragile structure crumbles at my feet._

_I turn to Lyon in annoyance. "How am I supposed to know?! Ur is a powerful mage. It'll take a lot to even come close to her level, let alone surpass her."_

_I resume my ice-shield making practice, while Lyon sits on the snow next to me, lost in thought. I pay him no attention._

_All I want to do is defeat Deliora. I don't care what happens after that. As long as I can defeat it…nothing else matters._

Absentmindedly, I kick a stone and it rolls away, skipping and hopping along the ground. It rolls to a stop in the rain.

Rain?

Water suddenly billows in all directions, drenching me. Gusts of wind suddenly pick up speed, forcing me backward.

"What the…hell?" I grunt, holding my arms above my face and standing firm on the ground. A few seconds pass before the rain calms down to a steady drizzle. What _was_ that?

A girl appears. She seems to whisper, but I hear it loud and clear.

"Drip…"

She holds a pink umbrella tight. She doesn't look at me as she passes by. My eyes widen as I look at her.

"Drip…"

Her dark blue eyes, seemingly full of emptiness, stared straight ahead, paying no attention to anyone around her. Soft blue locks curl around her pale face. Full lips, pulled downward in a frown, were trembling.

She was beautiful.

"Drop…"

That girl…

A whimper escapes her lips, loud enough to reach my ears.

She was crying.

**So? You like? I like. Make sure to leave a review because I likey reviews (: Make sure to check up on my other two stories pwease! Thanks for reading! FYI, if you were wondering why Juvia wasn't referring to herself in the 3****rd**** person, it's because she wasn't talking to anyone. She was like…having an inner monologue. When she talks, it'll be in the 3****rd**** person ****. **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been over a MONTH since a last updated . Omg I'm so sowwy D: Sooo much stuff going on. From now on, I will be updating this story once a week. Please review, follow, favorite, all that good stuff. Here's ch. 2~**

Who was that strange man?

How was he able to stand in this rain and not run like all the others? Oh, well. It's not like I'll be seeing him ever again. He'll probably shun and resent me. Like all the other people in my life.

Rain falls in everlasting sheets around me, shooing away any and all bystanders. I pound my feet against the pavement as I run, barely aware of the direction I was running. All I see was rain, no matter where I go. Why can't I escape from the rain? Must I live this curse for the rest of my life?

Rain falls down my face faster than the water from the sky. I decelerate, my heart pounding. I touch my cheeks slowly, to come back with wetness. Why do my eyes produce rain as well? Was I not safe enough under my umbrella? I stare into the stormy skies, letting my umbrella slip from my hand. My knees give, as I sink to the floor in agony. The pains in my joints are nothing in comparison to the pain in my heart.

"Please someone…" I whisper to nothing in particular.

The rain does not give any mercy and rains down hard, and fast, swirling around my curled body. Wind throws water in every direction on the empty streets. I feel the cold eyes of other people, both large and small, staring at me whilst I whimper.

My hat slips off, and rain dampens my curly blue hair. I'm shaking as more rain pours from my eyes. I feel slick hair cover my shoulders, and surround me. Silently, I thank it, for giving me closure against the many pairs of eyes watching my every move from the shadows of the looming houses.

"Please someone…"

The rain comes down harder, and it starts to hurt my back. The rain on my face doesn't seem to want to dry.

"Help me."

"Ugh! Stupid Gray! Why would he run off like that?!" Natsu roars, knocking over a nearby table in his stomping. "We have a job to do!"

"Yeah, a job we know little to nothing about," Lucy sighs. "All thanks to a certain someone."

"Hey, I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah, sure."

Erza sits at the table the five originally were sitting, thinking over the whole situation. Her elbows rest on the table, her fingers intertwined over her mouth.

The guild becomes ever rowdier, leaving Erza with a large tick mark on her temple. Wendy, scared of what might happen if she is left alone, speaks up.

"Erza, what's on your mind?" the small Dragon Slayer asks, eyes wide with curiosity. Erza jumps a little before turning to her. "Oh, Wendy, sorry. I was just thinking…why would Lyon give us such a mission? This seems like an easy job that he could have handled himself. Why would he bother us about it?"

Wendy thought this over and agreed. "That's true. He could have simply captured this woman himself. Why did he-"

"G-Gray! You're soaked…" Lucy exclaims, looking over the Ice Mage in the doorway of the guild.

The man stood silently in the doorway, dripping wet, mouth partly open, eyes wide. "…W-Wow…"

Gray walks into the guild, which to most of the guild was completely normal, but to his close comrades, this behavior was completely abnormal.

"Natsu, dry him off. We're leaving," Erza commands. Natsu jerks up, standing at attention when he heard his name called. "Yessi- ma'am!"

"Hurry."

Natsu proceeds to dry the man off by engulfing his hands in a warm flame, but notices something weird. "Oi, Gray. What's with you?"

"What do you mean, Flame Brain?" he asks, not giving him his full attention. Natsu narrows his eyes and huffs before digging a little deeper. "I mean, why are you so starstruck like that? Did you see some girl?"

"Yea- no! How did you-? NO!" Gray exclaims with a pink face, knocking Natsu on the head.

"Let's leave," Erza suddenly proclaims to the group. She walks over to Natsu, picks him up by the ear, and drags him, the two females, three exceeds, and dry male following suit.

After a few minutes, the gang find themselves in front of Lucy's house. Upon seeing this, Lucy pauses.

"Um, why are we at my house?" she questions meekly, pointing a shaky finger at the establishment.

"Alright! This will be our base. _Any objections?_" Erza say, emphasizing that last few words with a glare.

"No no no, go right on ahead…" Lucy says shakily.

The mages make there way towards the room Lucy stays in, commenting on the décor and simple flower vases. By this point of time, Lucy was tired of their over-the-top compliments.

"Guys, it's not that great, it's just…simple…WHAT?!" Lucy ends in a scream. Inside her room, bouncing on her bed, is Natsu, smiling like an idiot.

Lucy starts shaking with anger, trying to calm herself. Even Erza and half naked Gray back away. Wendy simply smiles at the two, while holding onto Carla. Natsu stops bouncing. "Lucy..?"

"Get. Out. Of. My. ROOM!" the Celetsial Spirit wizard rants, swiftly giving him a Lucy Kick on his chin. The pink haired mage flies out of her room, flying into the sky, where he disappears with a twinkle.

"Geez, that idiot," Gray mutters, making himself comfortable on a nearby chair. "So, Erza, you got us out of that noisy guild. Now what is it you want to talk to us about?"

"I think I know what she wants to say," Wendy says quietly, sitting on the carpet cross-legged, with Carla on her lap.

"Huh? How do you know, Wendy?" Natsu asks, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

Wendy lowers her eyes, and Erza looks at her. After reading her face, she closes her eyes. "Go on ahead, Wendy."

Lucy tilts her head, magically causing her chest to bounce. "What is it?"

Wendy looks at the wizards around her before speaking. "Erza is concerned about why Lyon would give us a request that he could do himself."

"Yeah, yeah, we know that much. So what? We can't figure it out by having some big discussion about it," Natsu says, twirling a spike of his pink hair absentmindedly.

"Exactly," Wendy agrees, "So why not ask Lyon in person?"

"No way," Gray states, standing up suddenly. "I'm not going to go see that bastard."

"Gray, please," Erza sighs, "This is for the mission, and thanks to Natsu, we have no leads. We can only be grateful we know who gave us the-"

"No!" The shirtless man yells. Erza, silenced, could only listen as Gray yells.

"You guys don't understand! I cannot, under any circumstances, be near that guy! He's rude, ungrateful, underhanded, and a shady guy. I hate him! I HATE-"

"GRAY!" Erza interrupts, shadows covering her eyes. She stands as Gray turns to her.

"What do you-"

"I understand your feelings, but we need to accomplish this mission. Think about it. If we do not, and decide to not do this mission, what will become of Fairy Tail's reputation?" Erza says slowly, deadly, looking at Gray through narrowed eyes.

Gray looks at her for a minute before looking away in shame. "Tch. I'm outta here." He jumps out of Lucy's open bedroom window, plummeting to the ground a story below. Lucy watches his back as he runs away from the mages.

"Gray…" Lucy mutters, worried for her friend.

"Bah, who needs him anyway?" Natsu grunts, leaning back and resting his hands behind his head. "He's probably mad because he got turned down."

"What do you mean, Natsu-san?" Wendy asks.

Natsu's face breaks out in a large, goofy grin. "I mean, he's found some girl. I think."

"Is that why his face was so red when you mentioned it to him?" Lucy asks slyly, her mouth in a small smile.

Wendy couldn't help but smile. "I can see Gray being shy about that."

Erza closes her eyes, trying of how to respond to Gray's anger, obviously not listening to the new topic. Finally, one of the silent cats speaks up.

"Right now, leave Gray to think. I am sure he has a lot to think about," Lily comments, folding his paws. "Right now, the best thing to do is to ask Lyon about his request."

"I suppose so," Erza says. "Alright everyone, let's go to Lamia Scale."

**The chapter was wayyy less crappy in my head lawl. Hopes up for a better quality chapter next week. Anyway. Hope you liked it! Where is Gray going? How is Lyon going to respond to the Fairies? Thanks for reading and see you in ch. 3~! And btw, IS Lyon in Lamia Scale? O.o Lol I completely forgot…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was watching Shippuden. My one and only excuse. I hope you enjoy this new chappy. Now, if you'll please excuse my lies of weekly updates again, here is ch. 3~**

_Drip, Drip Drop._

I have no idea where I am, lest the direction I travel. I simply walk- to wherever the rain takes me. Why do I walk in the first place? Why have I not sat down and pondered my reason to exist?

_It is because you will cause floods if left in one place._

I stop and look up, as the voice seems to vibrate in the air itself. It sounds wet, clear, and deep. It is a man's voice.

_It is because those who live where you walk will have to leave because of you and the dangers you bring._

"Why hello, Rain," I greet while continuing my directionless journey. I grip my umbrella tighter as I speak. "What brings you to speak to me? You have not in quite a while."

The rain falls down even harder around me. "Of course not," Rain responds, its deep vocals echoing around me, "I can only speak when you want me to."

"Is that so?" I wonder aloud, kicking a stone as I make my way towards the end of the town. "Are you knowledgeable, Rain-san?"

"Yes, I am quite," the water replies, shifting into a light mist. I take off my hat and clutch it to my chest, lowering my head. I stop walking for a minute.

"Then, what is the time?"

"It is 2:41, Rainwoman."

"The date?"

"The 2nd of April, Rainwoman."

"What town is this?"

"It is the city of Magnolia, Rainwoman."

"No, Juvia is fine."

"I must address you as Rainwoman."

"That's what everyone says…" I sigh, looking into the clouds that cover the sun.

Sun?

"Rain, what does the sun look like?"

The rain comes down hard, in response to my emotions. It seems to pause, either unable or unwilling to answer my question. I look up at it, and the rain gives me no response. I sigh. Of course. It is the same with everyone, rain or not. Everyone wants nothing to do with the Rainwoman. I put my hat on again and continue to walk.

"Drip, Drip, Dro-"

"W-Wait!"

_What_?

A shadow of a man from afar is slowly growing larger; slowly coming towards me.

I step back, my heart a swirl of emotions. What…what is this?

"Wait! Don't…don't leave yet..!" The man grunts, coming to a stop in front of me, his hands on his knees. "I want…well… I…"

My mouth is frozen in fear, lips trembling. I cannot seem to make words as he stands up, facing me with a tiredness of the likes that I have never seen before. His dark eyes reflect pain and suffering, yet at the same time happiness and a strong will. His eyes tell me that he's completely and utterly happy, in a state which he doesn't have to worry about the future at the moment, nor think of the past. He is moving forward.

Yet at the same time, I see he has been through the worse type of pain, losing a loved one, I presume. He has seen horror firsthand, while his heart suffered and blackened. His eyes tell me-

"O-Oi, can you hear me?" he asks, waving a hand in front of my face.

I finally step back and take a good look at his face. Slightly pink (assuming from the cold rain), a small and gentle smile forms on his smooth lips. His hair, dark and full, falls in majestic spikes that surround his kind face.

He looked…in a word….understanding.

"I…" I stutter, looking him down and up. I remember him. He was the same person from a little while ago.

"Why are you still half naked?" I ask, heat rushing to my face at the sight of his sculpted abdomen and arms.

The young man looks down and jumps, eyes wide, at his nude upper half. "W-why?! How?!" he yells, rushing around to find his abandoned shirt. I smile at him. Something about this man intrigues me. But…at the same time…

"A-hem. Anyway," the raven-haired man says, returning at once to my side after putting his wet shirt on. "So…uhm, how do I say this..?" he starts awkwardly.

Silently, I look up at the rain. Something about him interests me, yet something also bothers me. Something in my heart tells me that this man was not the person I expect- no, want- him to be. Something is telling me to get away from this person as quickly as possible.

Before it is too late.

Far too many people have tried this same approach on me when I was a little girl…

"_Juvia-chan! Hey Juvia-chan!"_

_I turn around, searching the darkness for the person calling me. "Nora? Is that you, Nora?" _(A/N: I was thinking Noragami. In this, it's just a name.)

"_Yes, yes, it's me, Juvia. Where are you?" the 7 year old calls out to her fellow 7 year old. "Why did you run away from school? Everyone is looking for you!"_

_I sit with my knees pulled up to my chin, leaning against my favorite tree truck not too far from the school._

"_Nora please leave!" I cry out, the rain around me falling harder than ever before. "All the other kids ever do is complaint that we can't have recess because I am at school! They make fun and me and are mean to me! Everyone messes with my stuff, play mean pranks on me, and call me names! Why should I go back? At least, this far away, they can have fun playing outside." Rain falls down my face, leaking out from my eyes._

_Nora has to shout in order for me to hear her. "Juvia! Not everyone will have fun!"_

_The rain dies down a little. "What do you mean?" I yell into the darkness, wrapping my arms around my folded knees tighter. "It's dry and sunny; outside will be very fun for my classmates."_

"_Juvia, I won't be happy."_

_The fierce rain becomes mist within an instant. A shadow darkens my vision, the cause no other than by Nora. Long, straight blonde locks, pulled into two braids right behind her ears, are adorned in beautiful flower and butterfly clips. Thick strands of hair fall down on either side of her freckled face, and short bangs, pulled upwards, are held by two said clips. Her hazel eyes gleam in the darkness of the rain._

"_Juvia, what's the point of going outside if I can't go with you?" she asks, extending a hand to help me up. "You're my best friend Juvia."_

"_Best…friend?" I ask, wondering what the words meant. "What's that?"_

_Nora smiles widely. "It means we're very close friends! We're close here!" She point at her chest and then points at mine._

_I stand up, dumbfounded. No one has ever said such kind words to me before. "Can I really…be your best friend?"_

"_Sure!" Nora replies, "We'll be best friends forever! Here…as a sign of our bestieship…" Nora takes a bright yellow butterfly clip off of her bangs, which leaves half of it falling into her face. She places this clip in my blue hair, where it proudly shines in the falling mist._

"_See, isn't it pretty?" Nora asks, her hands behind her back, leaning towards me. "Isn't it? It'll be like a small sun for you!"_

"_The sun…it's this pretty?" I ask, shaking, my heart overwhelmed. Nora nods enthusiastically, beaming._

_I slowly bring my hand upwards and caress the clip gently. "I…I love it…thank you."_

_Nora comes forwards and hugs me. "We'll be best friends forever."_

_Shock comes over me, and happy rain comes down my face. "Yes."_

**Hope you like! Plz comment, review, follow, etc. etc! Share with your friends, go on go on! ^-^ Also, check out my other two stories! NEW INFORMATION! A HxH and FT crossover is coming SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been faaaaar too long. I forgot completely about this fanfic, reread it, and decided "hey, this is actually pretty good". So, this is the continuation of this fan fiction. I have a reaallllly good idea for this fanfic, and I do not want to let that go anytime soon. I was swamped with schoolwork for a while. So, taking precious time out of my day (also known as procrastination), I continued to work on this fanfic. Note, this was about 2.5 months ago. Also, I am up-to-date with Shippuden and started One Piece (I known I'm a noob but I already have a story in mind for Sanjib and Nami)! Check out my shippuden fanfic: Slowly Fading Pink!**

**A/N 2: Juvia is just going to speak in first person. Whatever. I tried. I failed. **

**Anyway, enjoy~**

"So, I wanted to say...hey..? Hey, can you hear me? HEY!"

Snapped out of my short reverie, I turn towards the young man residing beside me, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Startled by his closeness (for he had been leaning in to look at my dulled and glazed-over eyes), I stumbled back, slipping on the slick surface of the wet pavement below. Blinking once, I fall to the ground from which I had arisen not ten minutes ago. Well, it's alright. It's not abnormal. As a matter of fact, I belong on the ground. That's where that raindrop from earlier had its life snuffed out. For me to fall the same way would not be such a surprise. But, out of the corner of my eye, I spot a blur of black and pale skin. Suddenly, warm, strong arms surround me.

"Are you alright?" He asks with concern. I stare at him, utterly and completely shocked. Not only was he able to withstand being inside my rain for more than five seconds, let alone talk to me, but he went as far as helping me as I fell? Just who is this man? How is he able to withstand my rain? Why is he not running away like the others?

Why is my heart going a million miles a minute?

He holds me tightly around my waist and upper back at a sloped angle in the dark and abandoned street. Looking down at me, his cheeks rosy, he awaits my response. Gazing at him in wonder, my eyes lower to half mast, fighting its urge to produce rain from them. My efforts are futile, for they fall down my checks anyway. In response to my intense, swirls of conflicting emotion, the two of us are bombarded with rain, the level of water flooding the streets rising dangerously. Neither of us notice the change. I stare into his coal orbs, which soften further upon noticing my wet cheeks. Removing his hand from my waist, he effortlessly holds me up. He brings a pale hand to my cheeks and gently wipes the rain that still resided on them. Opening my mouth and attempting to speak was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life.

"I...um..hm...nh," I stutter, blood rushing to my cheeks. Which, may I add, was a very new and inexperienced feeling. It took awhile for the years and years of coldness residing in my face to slowly and slightly fade away at the rush of blood. "I..."

Seeing the position that we were still in, the teen looked around us. For a minute, he said nothing. Then, in a fast flurry of motions, I was set upright and let go in a matter of seconds, with sorry and my bad sprinkled in here and there. I instantly missed the warmth. The rain let up tremendously in reaction for this, still leaving us drenched, but in a light drizzle. Finally set upward on unsteady feet, I am able to get a good eyeful of the young man who had helped me. Tall and with a thick, muscled build, the teen had full, dark raven hair which spiked gracefully all about his head. Some few thick locks came down over his forehead and eyes and side of his face, giving him a more edged look. His jaw was sharp and defined, and his nose this way also; his eyes were dark and inky, his emotions a hazy smoke in them. I lowered my eyes to his sculpted abdomen, as if my eyes and his smooth skin were magnets. Noticing my eyes travel, the young man coughs lightly. Snapping my lids open to meet his, I look away in shame. Since when was I one to check out the first guy who decides to talk with me in years?

Finally responding to him, avoiding his face at all costs, I am able to squeak: "W-what's your name..?"

Blinking once at the sound of my voice (I'm actually quite surprised I still have a somewhat normal one, as mine hasn't been put to work with another human in years), the man takes less than a second to break out in a wide, bright grin that puts the sun to shame. "I thought you'd never ask."

Huh? Tilting my head to the side, I study him. "I thought you'd never ask...-san?"

Realizing the mistake he had supposedly made, the raven haired put out two hands in misunderstanding. "Nononononono! My name is Gray! Gray Fullbuster. I..uh..nice to meet you," he says awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

Smiling at the young man's shyness, I return the grin. How this is possible, I do not know. "The Rainwoman."

Raising his eyebrows in curiosity, Gray looks at me with a queer countenance. "'The Rainwoman'? Seriously?" My eyebrows lower in shame. Is having the name "The Rainwoman" not what he had expected? Or had he really meant..?

After studying my face for a bit, Gray shakes his head. "Nope. No way that is your name. That's just who you think you are; you are someone completely different. The real you is. I can already tell."

My eyes shine. His kind words are slowly buts surely breaking down the walls surrounding my heart.

"Now..." He comes forward and lowers his head until we are eye to eye, our lips no more than a breath away from each other. "What's your name?" My face then transforms from an olive into a tomato, and I clumsily back away, holding a shaky hand to my beating heart."I...duhm...J-Ju..." I stammer under my breath.

Surprised my my animated reaction, Gray's eyes pop open. "Huh? I can't hear you."

Raising my voice loudly, flustered and frustrated at how he made me feel, I yell. "MY NAME IS JUVIA LOCKSER!"

The rain, which was forgotten in this exchange, suddenly decides to pour upon them, drenching and soaking the couple once again. Silence stretches between them for seconds, which turn into minutes. An eternity seems to pass between the two, a quiet 3 minute infinity.

The raven haired Mage had looked at the woman one last time before smiling slightly. "Finally. Juvia-...san."

"J-Juvia is fine."

"Alright, Juvia," Gray purrs, his deep, rolling voice sending shivers down my spine. He then turns and walks away from me, waving a hand behind him. "See you later."

I stare at his naked back as he disappears into the dark rain, out of my sight. The rain let up, causing the angry sapphire of the sky to turn a vibrant cyan. My coral colored umbrella laid forgotten about ten feet away from me. Completely soaked and throughly wet, I pick up the slick, slippery handle. Holding on to dear life because I have nothing else to hang on to, I protect myself from the weather and continue my endless, directionless journey. My focused eyes did not catch the prying slits that witnessed the whole scene; dark, conflicting eyes cursing the both of us to our graves.

"Haaah? What'd you mean Lyon's not here?" Natsu yells, fire erupting from his lips at every other word.

Sherry hmphs and crosses her small arms under her chest. "I mean exactly what I said. Lyon's out on a mission."

Lamia Scale was having a slow afternoon. The sun rolled high in the sky, mercilessly shining hot rays of golden sunlight over the guild, causing the inside temperature to be synonymous with the inside of an oven. The guild members themselves were mostly MIA, with over about 95% of them either on missions or simply not there. Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Tiger Lily, Happy, and Carla were all sweating, tongues practically drooling over the lack of moisture.

Furrowing her eyebrows, the female redhead from the fairies becomes the spokesperson. "But that's strange. Why would he leave Lamia Scale when he himself had sent out a mission?"

Sherry looks at her partners, Yuka and Toby, with unease. Catching the exchanged looks, Erza raises an inquiring eyebrow. Noticing the underlying tension, the woman speaks up with a dark look. "Tell me what's going on this _inst_-"

"My, my, look at who's here," a voice calls out from the other side of the guild. The aires turn lazy eyes to glance at the new voice, and open in surprise upon learning who it was.

"L-Lyon-san!" Wendy squeaks.

Toby eyes the girl carefully before turning to his teammate. "Oi, I thought you were on a _mission_, Lyon."

Lyon blinks before catching the meaning. He looks away, realizing the tight place he had put his team. "I came back earlier than I had thought."

Natsu gazes at the exchange with lowered lids, not catching an iota of the words spoken. Scratching his wild salmon locks, he begins a surprisingly normal conversation. "Anyway, Lyon, we came to ask about your job request. What's this about a Rainwoman?"

Narrowing his eyes, he looks at Natsu with steel, bitter eyes. A shiver turns down Natsu's spine, regardless of the blistering heat. _'What's his deal?'_ He asks internally.

"I meant what I said on the paper I had sent," Lyon simply responded, putting a hand on his hip. "Why is there a problem?"

Lucy looked at Natsu, smiling irritably. "We had an, um, situation, so we need details again." Blushing under the sudden gaze of his teammate, Natsu looks away in embarrassment. "Tch. I s-said I was sorry, didn't I?" Smiling, Lucy ruffles his hair and giggles.

"She liiiiiiiiiiikes you," Happy purrs, causing the mentioned to move as far away from each other as possible, each with equally heated cheeks.

Closing her eyes against her rising anger, Erza crosses her arms. "Lyon, you are a Mage. And powerful at that. This Rainwoman you speak of, she cannot possibly be out of your league. Why entrust to us the retrieval of the woman?"

Turning away from us, Lyon begins to walk away. "A mission is a mission. We are busy over here, so I decided to let you fairies cover this for me. Won't denying this mission be a fatal blow for you all? Besides," he adds, turning back with a sick, twisted, dark expression. "I believe Gray would _really_ enjoy the mission."

"Gray...-san?" Wendy ponders, placing a small, pale hand in her chin. "Why?"

Lyon does not answer and continues to walk away, Sherry at his heels. Toby and Yuka simply stare at the pair. Sighing, Yuka turns to the group. "I'd be careful of this mission. Just...capture her and return her to Lyon for the reward. Don't harm her in anyway, if possible." He hands the swordswoman of the fairies a slip of paper, upon which a picture resides. Although a little blurry through what seemed to be rain, a small, pale, curvy woman with wild, curly blue hair stuffed under a blue hat held onto a bright pink umbrella. "We were only able to get a picture of her face in the street about a few months ago in Letira*."

"Letira?!" Carla exclaims, "That's over 2000 miles away from here!"

The two stare at the cat. "That's why it's such a high reward. The Rainwoman is an elusive nomad, roaming from city to city, country to country, bringing in rain in every city she's been. A harbinger of floods." They then abruptly turn away to follow their comrades further into the building, leaving Fairy Tail flustered.

"W-what do we do now, Erza?" Lucy asks, furrowing her eyebrows at the place when Lyon and his friends had left.

Erza had lowered her face, her countenance shadowed and dark. She stares at the picture. "We do we do? It's obvious. First, we find Gray. Afterwards..." She begins to walk out of the guild.

"Capture this Rainwoman! ASAP!"

**Sorry for the lateness. Again. And again. AND AGAINNN. Anyway. I'm finally done updating the oldest of my fanfics. I'll update sooner, hopefully. I feel like I progressed through this Fic about one paragraph per month. So. Um. Reviews plz~! Thanks for reading, and see you in ch 5~~!**

***Letira- This is a fake place I randomly made up xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ayyyy hey everyone. Time for yet another chapter are you READYY?! I was reading over my previous chapter and fangirling (I don't know either) so I was like, YEaH LeT's FiNiSH THis! Although it's this chapter and the next when the plot takes a drastic turn...muhaHAHAHAAA.**

**Gray: She was...so beautiful...**

**Natsu: Ooooh so it IS a girl?**

**Gray: SHUT IT, CANDLE HEAD.**

**Alright here we go!**

She was beautiful.

The way she carried herself while walking in the rain, her scenic face as she thinks, the way her lips slighting pout as she looks into the distance. I love it. I love it all. To think I was the lucky man who was able to hold her close- walking away from the angel was hard. But, for my guild (who, I must add, I must apologize to), I will endure.

Looking around the city, I glance at all the stalls and attractions, wondering how it'd be if I had the privilege to take Juvia to these places. How would our date go? Would she have a hidden happy, fun side only exposed in certain situations? Does she have a weird fetish? Is she more of a silent person, one who prefers subtle touches and glances than conversations? The possibilities are endless. Maybe, just maybe, if I could meet her ag-

"There you are!"

I turn around at the call and see Happy fly towards me with a rugged and worn out look. I twist my countenance into one of confusion. "Happy?" I ask. "What're you doing here?"

The poor blue cat stops for breath for a full minute before responding. "That's what I should be asking you! You're the one who left us at Lucy's place!"

Tilting my head to the side, I think a little. "Oh. I did that didn't I?"

"How could you not remember, you idiot?"

"Who're calling an idiot, you irrelevant cat?!"

"What was that?! After I came all the way here to tell you!"

I blink. "Huh? Tell me what?"

Happy puffs angrily before looking away. "I was send to find you and tell you that Natsu and the others have found the Rainwoman's trail. By some miracle, she's in Magnolia!"

The blood in my veins run cold. I had not really paid attention earlier, for I had been blinded and sidetracked by her beauty. (Juvia had, after all, told him her name was the Rainwoman at first.) But now that I realize it, Lyon had sent a request to to Fairy Tail concerning her. That we were to capture her and give her to Lyon alive at all costs. No matter what, Fairy Tail never turns down a request (obviously, the circumstances are considered) and strives to fulfill it. But the fact that I could not get to know her better, let alone ask for a date, caused me to slowly give in to a dangerously hot, boiling anger. How dare that Lyon. What is his purpose? Why does he want Juvia, that self-centered, son of a-

"Um, Gray? Are you okay? You have a scary look on your face," Happy squeaks from behind his paws.

I realize how furious my expression is and morph it into a more relaxed one. I ease my deeply frowned lips into a smile and force myself to speak in a normal tone of voice. "I'm fine, Happy. Where are they now?"

Happy looks at me for a moment, verifying my sanity, before responding. "They're on her trail now, and they are coming through the town! I was told to go ahead to see if you were here so you could help."

Anger flashes through my eyes as I glare at the cat. Lyon. I knew that bastard had something up his sleeve, I just didn't know what. Rain suddenly pours down upon us, a whirring storm which grew in chaos by the second. Winds whipped the stands I were admiring earlier to ruins, along with the people inside of them. Happy, the poor cat, grabbed onto my hair in order to keep from blowing away. Various pitched screams reach my ears, but the low temperature of the rains lowers by ability to think straight severely. Just as I was about to close my eyes, a familiar face, covered my her pale hands, runs past me at a break neck speed. I widen my eyes at her back as her wet locks thrash about in the wind behind her. I had to speak to her now. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Just as I was opening my mouth, a swirling ball of fire whizzed past the two of us, causing the beautiful fountain (I barely noticed it still stood firm) to burst into flame. Debris flew into the air, engulfed in fire, and showered upon many innocent bystanders who still were here. (Although the flames didn't last long, due to the intense rainfall.) This caused many to let go of whatever they were holding onto for safety and fly high into the night sky.

My anger was soon forgotten, replaced by a growing tick mark on my head. As I saw the culprit attempt to run past me whilst drenched in rain, I froze my clenched fist and stuck out an arm. Natsu, being the bumbling idiot that he is, ran right into the cold ice, and fell to the floor clutching his face in pain.

"What in the- Gray! You idiot, we were looking for you! And as soon as I find you, you punch me? The hell is wrong with you, you snow cone maker?" Natsu yells, an even bigger tick mark appearing on his face. I look down at him with the face of the grim reaper himself.

"Go after her, and I'll kill you," I growl, ice forming into a spiked hammer in my other unoccupied arm.

The rain around us seemed to slow down into a more delicate drizzle. Juvia seemed to be far, thank goodness. Internally, I breathe a sigh of relief. But, while I was cheering, Natsu was confused.

"What was that Gray? I don't think...I heard you right," the dragonslayer says, ridding his ears of water. "I don't think I heard correctly. Could you repeat that?"

Annoyed and angry again, I grab Natsu by the scarf and hold him close to my pissed off face. Gritting my teeth, I yell at his face, "I _said_, go after her, and I'll _fucking kill you_!"

Silence stretches on for miles all around us. The rain was completely vanished at this point, and the remaining townspeople stare at us. My eyes are wild and monstrous, and a dangerous aura materializes around me. It wasn't until I hear a soft voice off to my right when I realized who saw the act.

"Gray...-san?"

I turn towards the high pitched voice slowly, blinking at the blue haired dragonslayer's tears. "Wendy..." I breathe. I drop the idiot I held onto the ground. Lucy looked mortified, her hands covering her mouth. Erza had a look that could kill, one hand gripping a sword. It was Carla and Lily's combined efforts who held her back, both looking at me desperately.

I look at each of them in turn, and the silence beats down on me even more. Nobody stirred until Natsu got up. Sensing the seriousness of the situation, he did not seem to want to immediately pummel me into the ground.

"What the hell, Gray? What's the matter with you?" The scarf-wearer asks.

"I meant what I say," I mutter, " Don't go after Juvia."

Tsking, Erza walks up to him, anger marking her every step. "Juvia? _Juvia?! _Where did you get that information from, _huh?!_" She walks up to me and grips my shirt (I had forgotten to strip? That's a first...). Struggling for air, I had no choice but to sputter as shadowed, cocoa eyes glared deep into my own.

"Don't tell me," Erza spits, venom dripping from her every word, "You two've gotten so damn _close_..." At this she shakes me violently, "...that you've acquired her name! How about her abilities? Weakness? Strengths? Personality? Past? _Anything_?"

I cough weakly. "N- no..." I gasp.

At this, Erza is reeling. She is close to throwing me back on the ground when a hand stops her. It is Lucy's.

"Please. Let's talk about this," she murmurs, glancing at Natsu, who remains deep in thought to the right.

"Y- yeah!" Wendy perks up from behind the cluster. "Let's just walk and talk." The other Fairy Tail members agree with her idea, and the group walks in the direction of the Rain Woman. (Gray was too focused on Erza's murderous glares to pay any attention.)

...

"And so...I met her.." I finished with a light blush adorning my cheeks. Lucy and Wendy were both swooning, holding one hand to their heats and the other to their foreheads. "How romantic..."

Natsu was barely able to hold back laughter. "So it really was a girl, snow-for-brains?! AHAHAHAHA!"

Embarrassed, my blush reached my ears, and my heart rate kept increasing. They know, they know, they _know_!

Erza took this information in with stride, and the cats, minus Happy, did the same. The cat was on the same boat at Natsu, muttering, "He _liiiiiiiiiikes_ her," every ten seconds. I look at Erza helplessly, knowing full well that I cannot strike Natsu back this time. The whole team had placed little, very, very little, distrust in me. After all, I did just threaten to kill my comrade over some "random chick you just met", according to Erza. I had been given the usual talk, about how threatening Natsu seriously with is life is NOT okay. But I was over it, my anger all subsided. I was left with just an empty longing.

"Gray, I'm just gonna say this once more, because I love you and we're all of the same guild," Erza says in a mother-like tone. I close my eyes against the world.

"We have to capture her."

I cover my ears.

"It's part of the mission."

My mouth forms a stubborn, straight line.

"As Fairy Tail wizards, we never turn down a mission, ya hear?"

But I want to, just this time.

Sighing, Erza looks ahead. "You do realize that you must help with the capture, too, right?" She casts a sideways glance at Gray. "It would be a major blow to Fairy Tail's reputation if you don't. Master would have to be alerted, and there will be a se punishm-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" Gray puffed, his face dark. "I love my guild, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to it."

Satisfied, Erza turns forward. There seemed to be a thundercloud a few miles ahead of them. Good- that means that the Rainwoman is not far from them. They would capture her soon.

I was mad, yeah, but Erza was right. Fairy Tail was first. For me to put that beautiful woman before something as important as my family was ludicrous. My resolve wavered for just a moment before we reached the storm, which seemed to have stilled now. "Only a little left!" Natsu calls out, fire erupting from his dragon-like mouth.

My pink-haired comrade runs ahead the remaining 100 or so meters. Wendy follows him, accompanied by Carla. This causes Happy, not wanting to be separated from the white exceed, to follow close behind. Lily, Erza, Lucy, and I all stay behind, slowly approaching the violent rainstorm above us. Juvia was here.

The thought causes a rough shiver of regret to course through me.

Erza comes up behind me and claps me on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Gray. We all forgive you. Just focus on the mission, okay?"

Walking forward, I close my eyes and brush the regret away. I can do this.

I turn back with a smile. "Alright."

**Ayyyy who finally updated this fanfic? I DIIID. mostly didn't because of forgetfulness, laziness, One Piece, and no time. XD Don't worry this won't get common. Please RATE and REVIEW and FOLLOW it makes me HAPPY. :) (please tell me you read that by being louder on the capitalized words, please ?) you guys like? Be ready for ch 6 soon! Ja na~**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is going to be so fun to write, I can already tell *mischievous smile*. So! Not gonna hold you long, here is chapter 6!**

**Gray: I'm sorry, Juvia, but I have to capture you...**

**Erza: For the guild!**

**-Juvia's POV-**

I walk through the empty streets, not batting an eyelash at the strangers who lag behind in my downpour, pushing and shoving to get indoors, to protect themselves from the rain.

My rain.

I can't even cry anymore, I've cried enough. If anything, the only sunshine in my life had been Gray. He was the first person to ever, ever, step into my rain, and like me for who I am besides Nora **(see ch. 3).** I redden at the thought of him, thinking back to when he held each other. When he stripped and didn't even realize it. When we-

"Rain Woman?" a voice calls out in the rain, murky rain. I immediately look up, having not ever been called out before, and look around to identify this new person. A looming shadow stands about a hundred feet out in front of me. I hold my frilly umbrella tightly. Who was this person? It definitely didn't look like Gray, the outline having a much different shape. I stand, not able to move my legs, and stare at the approaching person.

More like people.

Now that the man— the gender became obvious as he came closer to her— was within eyesight, I looked him over. Wild, spiked, pink hair sprouted atop his head, with a strand back, out of his face and the rest falling down, curving around his face at different lengths. He wore a peculiar white and black scarf, along with a black vest over his bare skin, trimmed in orange. On his waist he wore white, baggy pants, gathered at the calves, and also trimmed in orange. Simple sandals completed the look. I raise an eyebrow. What was this guy's deal? Wasn't it cold in her rain?

Three other women, and three...cats?...appeared next to him, all eyeing her the same way she eyed them, with suspicion. Then, _he_ showed up.

My eyes filled with happy tears. "Gray-sama!" I shout happily, forgetting my umbrella and running towards him with all of the might I could muster. The stangers surrounding him didn't bother to hide their shock as I wrapped my arms around his muscled chest, burying my face in his warmth. "You came," I murmured, nuzzling the man openly. As soon as I met him, it was as if my shame threw itself away.

I didn't have to look up to know that he was embarrassed, probably even more than when he caught me in the rain. The wave of heat spread throughout his entire body, and it warmed my own two cheeks up also. I pull back, beaming happily at his face, and his cheeks turns a deeper red. "Gray-sa-"

**-No One's POV-**

An explosion of fire interrupts the two, aimed at the blue haired. Without looking backwards, a vertical semi sphere of water blocks the attack, and steam flows high into the sky. Juvia doesn't move from her position facing the ice maker. In a low, dangerous voice, she asks, "What's the meaning of this?"

The red haired swordswoman walks toward her target slowly, cautiously. "Rainwoman. We, Fairy Tail, are here for a mission. We are to capture you and take you to a certain person. We will not disclose this name to you, nor will we take no for an answer. Please, come along peacefully, or we will use force, as my friend here had demonstrated."

Juvia slowly unwinds herself from Gray, not taking her eyes off of him. "'Fairy Tail'? A guild, huh?" To Gray, the building behind the busty beauty suddenly seemed very, very interesting.

The blue haired girl from Fairy Tail spoke up. "Just how...do you and Gray know each other?"

Juvia then turns to Gray with a fierce, determined, and amiable glare. Never in her life had she felt so strongly about a person. She didn't want to lose him, ever. Just getting to know him was, in the simplest of all terms, amazing, exhilarating, and all around just...new. It was an amazing new feeling she'd never experienced before, and, well, she didn't want to lose it. "I like you," Juvia clearly and loudly declares to Gray, ignoring the girl's question, "a _lot_."

The rain, once coming down in heavy wave after heavy wave, slows down to a steady drizzle, causing the silence of the guild members to become even more apparent. If one was to hold a ripe tomato the the face of the ice maker, not one soul would be able to tell the difference. He remains silent, simply gazing at the woman with evident surprise.

It was then when she noticed the stares. It wasn't only him, but everyone else surrounding him.

A part of her just wanted to hide under a rock, forget she said anything, and pretend none of this ever happened. But there's the other part of the woman, the part who waited all of her life for someone like Gray to appear, to lift her off her feet and let her watch the earth from far up high on Cloud Nine. But the thing is, the thing the Rainwoman worried about all of her life, was that if the second option even had a slim chance of happening, what would she find on the cloud?

This.

Jumping away from the stunned faces, the blue haired dodged the sharp slash of a sword that appeared between her and Gray. Even being alone for all this time, she had sharp instincts and keen ability for fighting. Self-taught, the woman's queer way of fighting is one surprises even the crew of Fairy Tail.

'Watch me, Nora. I will...make you happy,' Juvia thinks.

Holding out a hand, Juvia wills water towards it, wrapping around and floating near her skin like a glove. The rain bends around her, floating around and surrounding her, protecting her. Raising her opposite hand, the Rainwoman beckons with a crooked finger. Never would she have this type of strength, physically nor mentally, if not for her childhood friend, Nora, who she kept in the back of her mind, and...

Her eyes flicker to the shirtless man. He looks a bit...constipated?

Gray could barely keep in his nosebleed. Juvia just looked so..._surreal_. It was as if she wore the rain like a cape, standing with a queen's grace.

"Come at me, you wizards of Fairy Tail," she says softly, "I will definitely not go down without a fight."

"I see you choose force," Erza replies readily, summoning a longer, sleeker, more condensed sword. "Prepare yourself!"

Juvia doesn't move from her spot and simply stares at the red head, who was now running towards her, the sword drawn and angled at her neck. Closing her eyes peacefully, the blue eyed embraces for the slight sting. Gray was held back only by Wendy, Carla, and Lily; Happy was by Natsu's side, watching the whole scene unfold, still chuckling at Gray's expression at the woman's declaration. Lucy was still digesting it all, watching the next events with a careful eye. No one moved.

After the second of silence, seemingly as long as an eternity, stopped, the brown eyed woman frowned at her gleaming wet sword, then turned around to face the Rainwoman. "Your body..." Erza begins, puzzled. "Is it made of water?"

The whole left side of Juvia's neck, and even some of her jaw, was nowhere to be seen, water instead lining the edges of the torn flesh. The stoic face the woman wore didn't change, even as a swirling ball of fire was thrown at her. Ducking, Juvia brought up a slender leg, which caused a thin stream of water to slice through the air. The cutting sound was more than enough to make all of the Fairy Tail members scramble for safety. The explosion the liquid caused far behind them makes everyone shudder, wondering what would've happened if it had hit them.

Lucy gathers her courage. She could do this, a mission was a mission. Too bad she couldn't summon Loke, as he probably wouldn't fight such an enchanting woman, nor Taurus, for he would simply fawn over her her chest. Aquarius? What was the point of water verses water? Shaking her head and simply deciding on her whip, the blonde runs in to charge at the same time Lily does, him in his human-like form, wielding an axe.

"Water slicer!" yells the Rainwoman with a grand sweep of her arms from left to right. The twin sprays of water take out the both of them, Lily managing to land on his backside, but Lucy rolling a few times before crashing into a nearby building. Alarm races through the Fire Dragonslayer nearby. "Lucy!" he calls out, immediately rushing to her side.

Finally done gathering her courage, the smaller dragonslayer steps up, flying high into the air, courtesy of Carla. "You can do it, Wendy," the cat fawns, motivating the young girl. "Show them that you can help out, too."

"Yes," the blue haired agrees, before unleashing a wild tornado of dragon's breath onto the Rainwoman. The cat carrying her smiles down at the panting Wendy. "That was amazing!"

Juvia easily dodges the attack, only to be caught up with Erza again. Narrowing her large, dark eyes, the pale woman sends many arrows of rain up towards the girl, and another bunch towards the threat in front of her. Juvia doesn't watch as the child and kitten cries out and plummets towards the ground, where some blue cat flies to their rescue.

"Tch," mutters Erza as she cuts through the liquid. She strikes again and again at Juvia, but to no avail. Obviously frustrated at the lack of progress, she calls out to the one person who hadn't attacked the woman yet.

"Gray, back me up here!" the red head growls. At this, Juvia's eyes widen. He wouldn't really attack her, would he? They had a special connection, she knew, no matter what. It was enough to get her fighting, enough to finally be able to block out the Rain's voice, enough to get her to even have the courage to _live_. Gray had appeared just at the right moment in her life, right when her depression was hitting an all time low. To leave her hanging like this...he wouldn't!

Oh, he would.

Gray had made every muscle in his body move against his will. He forcibly engulfed in hand and arm in thick, cold ice. He knew Juvia was questioning him, she just had to. The look on the poor woman's face said it all. But she couldn't know that he didn't want to, because then Erza, being the cunning one she is, would obviously catch on to the hint, and out of Fairy Tail he'd go.

He couldn't have that.

Juvia or the guild. It was honestly a tough choice, but not one that to be muddled over. The correct choice was obvious and simple, their little crew thought, the guild. The guild, the guild, the guild is right, family, the ones that they should value everything over. But Gray's heart was saying something different! Yes, the dark haired loved his family in Fairy Tail, but even though he knew this woman for all of about an hour, he loved her. It sounded silly, immature, idiotic, and hell, even crazy, but he knew what the feeling in his chest was, and he couldn't ignore it.

Love at first sight was completely foreign to him.

But now actually witnessing it and being a part of it— to say it was a bumpy ride was an understatement. Gray's heart was being tugged in two directions, and he didn't like that he had to deal with it alone. Why couldn't he have both? Selfish, he knew, much more selfish than he had ever been, but these two...Fairy Tail and Juvia...were so important to him, that if he lost one, he couldn't be whole without the other.

That being said, when he jumped into the air, ready to strike Juvia, the swordswoman previously occupying her backed off, and the world, rain, and sound all ceased to be for a few seconds. It was only her and him, and him and her. Gray closes his eyes tightly. Was he _sure_? He'd thought he was. No matter what, Gray just had to. The consequences were too dire. Opening his eyes, he sees the betrayal in the Rainwoman's eyes, and it hurt.

It hurt _bad_.

The world speeds up, and he's a mere second from striking the cowering woman when a similarly iced hand blocks his way.

A menacing glare pierces the Fairy Tail ice maker, making him wobble on his own two feet. It couldn't be—

"I'm ashamed of you, Gray!" bellows the silver haired man in front of him. "Ur had taught you much better!"

Dazed, the ice maker takes a step back. "What in the living fuck are you doing here, Lyon?!"

**ANNNNND THATS A WRAP. *rolls in Subway Sandwich* Wow, those last five hundred or so angsty words just came rolling in. Like how did I even do that? Idk. Hope you enjoyed that chapter, and stay tuned for the next one, ch. 7! Rate, review, follow, fav plz! Ja naaa~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the midpoint, YAY! The main point of this story, the part that I first thought of when sorting out my thoughts, happens in this chapter! SO HAPPY TO FINALLY WRITE THIS PART, though it WILL take a few chapters to sort out. Don't worry, this story won't end for a while. ENJOY PWEASE.**

**Juvia: Gray, I had trusted you...**

**Gray: Juvia...I...**

**Lyon: I am disappointed, Gray! Silly, silly ice maker!**

**Gray: You are one too! Shut up and leave!**

**-No One's POV-**

The streets, fairies, and Rainwoman were all silent, taking in the sudden clash between the two ice makers. The silver haired main glared at Gray, an expression of disappointment and protectiveness on his features.

"What in the world are you doing to this poor woman?" he questions angrily, standing in front of Juvia with his arms outstretched.

The Fairy Tail members look on in shock. It was Lyon, the very man who sent them on this quest. The same thought ran through all eight— what in the world was he doing here?!

"Lyon, there's your Rain—" Gray begins, but he is hushed by the red headed woman. She brings his pale face close, shaking her head slowly.

Oh. Right.

They were not supposed to speak of the quest dispatchers, for it was against Fairy Tail protocol. Even in a situation like this. Tsking and drawing away from Erza, the man glared at his fellow ice maker. What was up that guy's sleeve? There was just no possible way Lyon was here for good purposes.

Why would you send out a request to capture someone, only to turn around and get them yourself?

"Oi, Lyon, long time no see!" roars their idiotic dragonslayer, his white scarf caught in the breeze as he runs towards Lyon.

Lyon gives Natsu one of the dirtiest looks he could muster, and it stops the man in his tracks. "What's wrong with you Fairy Tail members? Is this what you do now, attacking innocent ladies?"

Confusion was apparent on the bubblegum haired. "But—"

"Natsu!" yells Erza. The black vested man clamps his mouth shut. Lucy, however, turns to Lyon. "Why are you here, Lyon?" she asks quietly, knowing she was treading on thin ice.

The Mage ignores her and faces the Rainwoman, still trembling behind him. "That's okay, there there," he soothes, brushing away the wet strands of hair in her face. Gray growls, and the female dragonslayer comes up behind him, gently touching his shoulder.

Right.

Control, control, control. He had picked Fairy Tail, Juvia was just a mission.

But the sight of Lyon touching her threw him into a wild fit of anger and a sharp pain of jealousy.

"Who are you?" asks Juvia softly, unshed tears behind her every word. Gray's heart breaks in two. He looks on helplessly, knowing fully well that this could end anything but well.

Bowing low, and with a flourish of his hands, Lyon smiles widely. "I am Lyon Vastia," the man says smoothly.

"Your savior."

Upon his rising up, the takes the woman's hand reluctantly. Feeling her hand relax in his grip, he kisses the pale skin.

**-Juvia's POV- **

Gray has betrayed my feelings. The one person I let into my rain, the only person to open up to me, suddenly attacking me. I thought what we had was something special, something treasured. I loved the short, sweet relationship we had. It taught me love at first sight. The meaning of love, of joy. The ability to feel emotion. The roller coaster from start to finish was certainly a wild one.

One that broke off midway and sent its riders tumbling towards the ground.

As Gray closed in on me, a lonesome tear, which he probably didn't see, escapes my closed eyes. I didn't care if I died here. My life ending would makes thousands of others easier. It's sad, really, how much my happiness depended on Gray. But I just wanted to have _someone_.

Finish me off. It is okay. I give you permis—

A solid iced hand blocks his path, and the man I once loved glared daggers at him. Who was he? As the two engage in a short conversation, I stare at the back of the head of the man who saved me. I wonder who he is, the second man who dared to step in my rain. In my heart. As vulnerable as it is now, I couldn't care less. "Who are you?" I question.

He spins towards me and offers an outstretched hand. Uncertain, I take it. Would he betray me like Gray? Why do I care anymore? Once upon a time, my feelings were the last thing to be taken into consideration when making a decision.

"I am Lyon Vastia," he states. "Your savior."

I avoid Gray's molten eyes as I relax in the gentle grip, letting a smile ease onto my face when his lips carefully, softly, grace my pale skin for a few short moments. I breathe quickly, very aware of my accelerating heartbeat. Everything about this Lyon showed me green lights, and the small smile he wore, well, to say it was cute wouldn't do the man justice at all. The man was downright _adorable_, now that I had gotten a good look at him, not to mention the heroic stunt he pulled a few minutes ago. His pure, white hair, his beautiful, dark eyes, his stunning smile. My heart felt warmer by the minute.

"Don't touch her," Gray growls, pushing the red head who held him back away. "Don't you dare lay a single fucking _finger_—"

"Gray, I think it's time to go," mutters the blonde woman to my left, twirling a stray strand of yellow.

Sighing, the palest of the three felines flies up into the air, crossing her tiny arms. "Lucy's right, Gray."

Their muscular dragonslayer stares at the dark haired for a few seconds, eyeing the man carefully before giving him a big pat on the back. He follows the woman named Lucy back out of the town. "Sorry you lost your girlfriend, dude, but, a mission is a mission. And ours is done. So let's go."

Gray gives me a look, one that I had not expected out of the man, one that said so many things at once, and my emotions went into over drive. It said, '_sorry_'. It said, '_love you_'. It said, '_angry_'. It said, '_jealous_'.

It said, '_wait for me'_.

I stood, fixated, looking the retreating backs of the Fairy Tail guild members, who were all now making their way back to their home. My eyes stuck onto the now shirtless Gray, who walked with, even over the distance, I could see, with heavy feet, and a lowered head. My head reached out for him, but my mind reeled in the out of control, emotional heart back, towards rationality.

He betrayed me, there's no other way. It is so weird, how I consider myself to be ranked as highly as his friends in my mind. That I consider betrayed after the, what, three hours we knew each other, compared to the years the man had known Fairy Tail.

I lower my head. This is ridiculous. I just need to stop thing about him, but I can't! Who can stop thinking of their first love, especially when they just leave without so much as an explanation? I reach up to my temples with trembling fingers, gently messaging the throbbing area. My head started to spin, and I couldn't keep up with the world anymore. It was like Gray finally pulled me out of the darkness of the sky, out of my despair. We spiraled through the air, happy, for a flew fleeting moments, only to abandon me, leaving me to splatter on the ground, all alone.

Just like a raindrop.** (See ch 1)**

I sink to my knees and cover my face, letting the rain from my eyes fall in privacy, hoping for the prying eyes of the civilians looking out the indoors would leave me alone, letting wallow in my own sorrow.

The rain around me pours down in earnest, the clouds darkening, and the winds intense. They swirl around me, whipping my heavy, damp hair in my face, helping me to further hide the wetness on my cheeks. The cold is familiar, but it stings deeper this time. Suddenly, a shadow come near me.

"Now now there," the man chides softly, placing his clammy hands over my own. He brings down my cold hands, revealing my sorry state. Lyon's expressions is not one of hate, nor one of simple pity.

It is a pained smile.

He knows my pain, he understand me. I can feel it.

Softly, slowly, he places a delicate hand on the side of my face, wiping away the wetness of my cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

I widen my eyes. "Crying? What is that?" I blink and more rain falls from my eyes.

A small chuckle escapes his lips. "You don't know what crying is? It's what you're doing now. When tears fall from your face." His gaze flickers to the salty water on my face.

Frowning, I feel the tears. "I don't like this. Crying," I whisper softly, my face parallel to the wet ground.

"And neither do I," says Lyon with an equally soft voice, tilting my chin up to meet his eyes. "But there's such a thing as happy tears."

"There is?" I say, hushed. The world becomes silent. It was only me and him, him and me, and the world was our stage. The spotlight was on us.

Grinning, Lyon completely wipes the water off my cheeks. "And to make them that way is my job, from here on out."

"Promise?"

The rain starts to give way, going from the whirling storm to a calm, tranquil drizzle. The determined look the Mage had in his eyes made me catch my breath. Nothing could make the moment any more special, any more intimate. There was no one else right now, just him. Lyon grasps my hands tightly. "Promise," he says with an air of finality. A warm feeling erupts from my heart, spreading even to the tips of my fingers and toes, leaving a content, tingling behind.

"Juvia," he begins, looking deeply into my eyes. "I've known you for all of five minutes...but I feel this _connection_."

The déjà vu of the statement is all too relatable.

"And," he continues, "I wanted to ask you if you would join my guild, Lamia Scale, and become a wizard! Also, if you...would..." The white haired trails off, scratching the back of his head nervously.

I stare at him, eyes wide, waiting for his next words. His mouth captivated me, the way it moved, the way he spoke, his voice, so _deep_, the kind that sent shivers up your spine whenever you heard it.

The Mage notices my staring and, with a light rosy color to his cheeks, manages to continue. "And if you would give me the honor of...going on a date with you."

Hours seem to pass, from the shock of my face to the embarrassment on his, the rain falling around us and the rain on my cheeks, and the world slowed down yet again only for us. Open-mouthed, I simply stare at him. Never, ever in my life had someone like him willingly entered my rain...

...and asked if I wanted to get out.

"Oi," he murmurs, wiping my cheeks, "you're crying again."

The rain around me completely stops. The dark, ominous clouds disperse, and a light, baby blue color tints the sky for the first time in my life. I am smiling. Is this this "sky" everyone talks about?

It is beautiful.

I grab his hands and squeeze. Hard. "I think these are happy tears," I say softly, everything in my vision a blurry mess. I lean into his caress. "Because I say yes. To both."

Forget Gray. Forget Fairy Tail. Forget those wizards. Forget that love. Forget those kind words. Forget whatever connection we had. Everything he said and did for me was nothing. In the dark recesses of my heart, I still loved him, but the feeling was pushed there was would stay. Nothing could help the sense of betrayal and sadness I felt when I thought of him.

I was taking this risk, with Lyon, stepping into my rain. Into my heart. It was a tough choice, but what else did I have?

I didn't want to be alone again. After..._him_...I didn't want to ever be alone again.

With joined hands, we stand. Smiling widely, I brace myself as he leads me out of the rain and into the light of the blistering, hot sun for the very second, and last, time.

**AHHHH SUCH EMOTION PUT INTO THIS CHAPTER. Like this length came out in like ten minutes, and like words formed and made sentences and then fingers flew like YAS. (Ignoring the thousands of mistakes I had to go over and correct). Does anyone here watch KNB? If you do, you will know that I was in the ZONE MAN, the zone of WRITING. It was a force, couldn't be topped! AH. Hope you liked it, and see you in ch 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so yea, almost a month. Why? Because I am a busy bee, and also a lazy bee xD. So the anime started the Sun Village Arc! Finally, woot woot ^^ Lol I know I'm late, but! It's okay! Because! Chapter! 8! Warning: Mild Language!**

**Gray: I can't believe I just left her there...damn you, Lyon!**

**Lyon: Has Ur not taught you better, Gray? Watch your tongue!**

**Gray: You don't tell me what to fucking do.**

**Lyon: *glares***

**No one's POV:**

The guild was silent upon the mage's return from their mission. All eyes were glued onto the Wizards, all walking into the guild with knowing looks on their faces. The master took all of this in with worried eyes.

"Did it go well?" he asks Erza, whose face was encased in shadows. A lengthy pause follows before the woman even moves. "He came and got her himself. Lyon did," she says slowly.

"What?" Makarov says incredulously. "Impossible. Why would the sender of the mission come up just to do it himself?"

Gray tsked, his tensed hands balled into tight fists. "That's just what I wanna know," he seethes, his eyes alive with anger. Lucy looks at the ice wizard with a small frown.

"Gray," she begins, "though it goes against what we are used to, technically, our part in the mission is over."

Happy flies next to Natsu and lands on his shoulder, giving a small 'aye' in response to the blonde's words. The bubblegum haired dragonslayer opens his mouth to address the ice make user. "Lucy's right. Everything about that mission is now behind us. That means that woman—"

"She is not _just_ a woman!" the shirtless Mage yells, quieting the growing whispers from the mess hall. "Her name is Juvia. Juvia Lockser."

Gray shakes violently, his pure fury uncontainable now. "I can't believe I just left her there. You all have no clue, no clue whatsoever. She's _alone_ in this world. There's no one to watch out for her, no one to help her, no one to even fucking talk to her. She wanders town to town because of her damned rain. The rain that I pulled her out of. The rain that I wanted to help cease altogether!"

He falls to his knees and bends forward, feeling the cold floor with his widespread palms. "I wanted to be there for her. But because of this stupid mission. I couldn't. Because of Fairy Tail's dumb as fuck rules, I couldn't go to her."

Gray whirls around, facing Natsu, facing the Master, facing the guild. With tears streaming down his face, he proclaims, "If a mission came that instructed you all to kill a little girl, would you?!"

"Hell no," replied Natsu, pure disgust lining his face. "Why would you even say that?"

"_Because_," whispers the ice Mage venomously, "according to this guild's old ass rule, you would have to. And guess what? If you didn't, you'd be kicked out the guild."

"Gray," warns Makarov, walking gracefully toward the taller. "You talk differently from the current situation. No one here is taking a life."

"We might as well be! What life is there, wandering alone everywhere, not having anyone by your side?! Tell me! You all!" Gray faces the guild with widespread arms, in an attempt to win them over, to get on his side. It just wasn't fair! Nothing here was fair!

"Tell me the difference between leaving an innocent woman alone for the rest of her life, and taking that same life! Killing them emotionally, or killing them physically! Having to live, dead, or having to die, dead!? Which, in your damned minds, is worse?!"

"Gray!" Wendy squeaks, tears forming in her eyes.

"I want to at least help Juvia so she can live peacefully! So she won't have to live each and everyday feeling like she's nothing in the world! I want to help her so she's doesn't feel dead while she's still living!" the black hair yells, openly crying now. "What is so wrong with that!? Why won't you let me help her—"

A sickening crunch greets the sound of the fairies' ears, and Gray flies into the nearby wooden wall, which breaks and collapses under his weight. In the place where the Mage used to stand resides Natsu, his eyes narrowed into slits, and a muscled arm completely engulfed in flames.

"Do not talk about that stranger as if she's more important than the family you've known for most of your _life_," Natsu says, a deathly chill in his voice. "Are you trying to imply you know so much about this woman that you are willing to break a Fairy Tail tradition for her? Not to mention you met her, what, a few hours ago?"

Planks of wood rain down upon the dark haired, beating his battered body even further. Yet, he stands with death on his face. "She's worth it," he says softly, wiping off his tears and the dust from the impact. "I feel like I've known her forever. Her smile...it's something I want to save, to keep, to treasure. You all may not get it, but I'm smitten."

"Ah!" gasps Lucy, holding her heart for emphasis.

"I've decided," he continues, "that I want to stay in the guild. But, I also want to help Juvia. Regardless of the rule I'm about to break, and wether you kick me out because of it, I will always consider myself a Fairy Tail wizard."

At that, he turns and leaves through the hole in the wall, where some planks of wood still hang precariously onto, walking towards the horizon, where the large sun lazily sits. The retreating back of their comrade cast long shadows back towards the guild, mimicking his every slight movement. Erza stared after him wisely, taking in sips and slowly drinking the speech he gave, comprehending it. Natsu glared after him, livid that he even considered the woman. Lucy and Wendy held each other, silent tears in their faces, staring gravely at their comrade. Carla and Wendy looked worried, large eyes taking in the scene with a mix of fascination and a sense of doom. Makarov sighs, closing his eyes and turning away. Forcing a small, dim smile, Mirajane sets a bottle in front of the old man. "He'll definitely come back," she states. The master nods slightly, taking a swing of the beer.

"That idiot son better not do anything stupid," he mutters.

It was evening, around seven, when Gray's back finally disappeared, and the guild was left with only the sun in his wake.

...

Juvia picked at her new dress. The feeling of the soft material against her skin was completely new, something she had never experienced before.

"Ahh, it looks so wonderful!" gushes Chelia, giving Juvia nod after nod of approval, circling the woman. The girl had brought Juvia along on her shopping spree, determined to buy the both of them at least twenty sets of clothing, which Juvia frankly thought was ridiculous. But, nevertheless, the energetic smile on her young face was contagious.

The shorter girl lifted up the silky lower half of the dress, studying the fabric intently. "This color...I love it so much! So so _so_ very much! And it's so _soft_!"

Juvia, embarrassed, gently snags the cloth away. "Th- Thank you," she says gently, which only excites the child more. "Oh, no need! You're just too _cute_, Juvia!"

'Cute?' thought the blue haired silently, twisting to see herself better in the mirror. Chelia had picked a pale yellow spaghetti strap dress, which hugged her chest and waist tightly. A baby blue sash was fashioned around her midsection, the border between the upper and lower halves. From there, the dress exploded, ruffles upon ruffles cascading down in a graceful and elegant manor. The tint began as blue, the same as the sash, and ended as the same pale yellow in the upper half.

Juvia had to admit, the dress looked beautiful.

To top it all off, Chelia had picked a large floppy straw hat, with a blue ribbon that ended in a bow tied around it, for her to wear, along with some fashionable strappy sandals.

"Oooh, Juvia!" squeals Chelia delightfully, hands covering her mouth. "I know Lyon will love this! Because I doooo!"

"Really?" questions Juvia, twirling to see the dress spin out from under her.

"Definitely! Without! A! Doubt!" cheers the younger, erupting into a fit of giggles. "You're gonna be lookin' FAB for your date tomorrow!"

The older girl turns to her reflection. Smiles. The dress seemed to smile with her. Maybe she could do this. Live a new life, move on. Forget her past. Forget that...person.

She sure would try.

"Thank you," repeats Juvia, turning to Chelia with a large grin.

"Save the thank you for when your closets are full," jokes the younger, quickly pulling the outfit off of her. "Now hurry! We have some more shopping to do before it gets too late."

"Okay," giggles Juvia, removing her hat.

...

It was almost nine when the two leave the mall with several heaving bags of clothing, jewelry, and shoes. "How much did this all cost again?" asks the blue haired, her eyebrows rising at just how much clothing they had.

Balancing about twelve bags herself, Chelia frowns a bit, thinking, looking into space as she does so. "Maybe a good fifteen, twenty hundred? I don't know. I always send the cheek to Lyon's bank account."

Dumbfounded, Juvia stops. "Over one thousand, five hundred dollars? Up to two thousand? Are you kidding me?"

Trying, and failing, to contain her laughter, Chelia simply keeps walking. "Oh, don't worry, he has the money. And he knows about my money spending problem, but he doesn't care. As long as I'm happy. I've spent up to about thirty thousand once, and all he did was freeze a chair."

The blue haired blinked. "He froze a chair," she repeats, hurrying to catch up with the girl.

"No, wait, was that time I only spent a hundred? Yeah...yeah! When I spent thirty thousand, he didn't freeze a chair, silly me, he froze a whole _continent_."

Juvia drops her bags. "Okay, what the fuck Chelia?"

The girl burst out laughing so loudly that bystanders stares as they walked past. A full minute passed, and the girl had just barely gotten it together, wiping tears from her eyes. "I've never heard you cuss before, Juvia!" she pants between each fit of shaking laughter. The blue haired, now uncomfortable, regathers her bags and waits.

"How did no one notice that a whole continent was suddenly cold and iced?" asks Juvia.

Finally breathing somewhat normally, Chelia giggles as she responds. "Well, duh. How do you think Antarctica came to be?"

Julia's blue, eyelash-rimmed eyes widen. That whole land area?

She did not get to question the matter more, as the pink haired was already ahead of her, hauling her bags as if they didn't weigh her down at all. Most likely due to experience, Juvia concluded, as she struggled with her bags. Finally getting a firm grip, she began to awkwardly half-walk, half-shuffle after the girl, who was now making lively conversation with random strangers.

A few minutes later, when Chelia was not as far away as before, Juvia bumped into a man, dropping some of her bags as she did so. Embarrassed at the mess on the floor, she muttered an 'excuse me', and started to pick up her belongings.

"No, no, not at all," says the oddly familiar voice. Surprise overtakes her, and Juvia looks into the man's face, and—

"Gray," she whispers.

His smoldering dark eyes meet hers, and her breath hitches in her throat. She forgot how beautiful his eyes were.

And then she remembers why she forgot.

She frowns, grabs her things with a huff, and walks away quickly, searching for her pink haired shopping partner.

"Juvia!" Gray calls from behind her, a yearning in his voice that makes her want to almost stop and go back to him. But he lied. He messed with her feelings. She gave him a chance, and he turned his back on her. What does he want with her again? Just to mess with her heart?

No gonna happen.

"Please, wait up!"

Juvia rushes at this point. Chelia was a clear twenty feet away, but it looked like a hundred. Not to mention the fullness of the crowd. It didn't help, didn't help at all, and if anything, Juvia would've thought the crowd was working against her, pushing her to Gray instead of to Chelia.

Instead of to Lyon.

"Juvia," speaks the voice from right behind her, and Juvia doesn't turn around. She gave him a chance, and he failed. Gave Lyon a chance, and he took it. He even stopped her rain!

So why was she so tempted to turn and look at him?

A family of seven walks in front of her, and she groans internally. At this rate, Gray really _will_ catch up—

"I'm so, so sorry," Gray says softy by her ear, eliciting a startled blush, and jump, from her. What the—

"Juvia!" yells Chelia, locating Juvia and waving her over. She stands by a bus stop. "Come here, we're about to leave! The bus will leave in about thirty seconds!"

"That's more than enough time," mutters Gray, forcefully spinning Juvia around to face him.

Narrowing her eyes, Juvia glares daggers at him. "What do you want with me?!" she angrily snaps.

"Twenty seconds!" Chelia calls out impatiently.

"I just want you to understand that I...I made a mistake back there. I messed up big time, and you hate me for it. Trust, I hate me too right now," Gray speaks quickly, lowering his eyes. "But—"

"Ten seconds! Come on, Juvia! The bus is gonna leave us!"

The blue haired backs away slowly, shaking her head. "Why should I even believe a single word you're saying, Gray?"

"Seven...six!" Chelia sounds panicked.

"Because I..." Gray begins, a rose sprouting on his cheeks.

"Five...four!"

Juvia huffs again and turns on her heel, dashing for the bus. The pink hair's eyes light up at the incoming figure of her friend.

"...love you."

The whispered line was loud in her ears, three words Juvia didn't expect to hear. The heart of the girl went into a frenzy, thank goodness her face the man didn't see. As bright as a tomato, as one would say, as sharp a contrast as night is to day. The two females boarded the bright bus, watching the stars shine by and by, as one thought their spending a must, the other thought of two men to decide.

**Idk, the poem at the end. It just...came. Maybe inspired by Shakespeare because? I just! So, kinda long chapter! Hope you liked it! Review, follow, favorite, all that juice. See you all in Ch 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Today's been a headache, so that's a thing. I'm also really bored, so I was like, why not update this? XD It has been exactly a month since I last updated omg. Without further ado or adon't, hereeeeee's ch 9!**

**Gray: Ugh what took you so long, what about Juvia?**

**Juvia: Goodbye Gray. We shall never meet again.**

**No one's POV:**

Juvia walks down a brightly lit street alone, rain falling around her in abundance. Shivering slightly, the woman takes up her umbrella and continues on her way, not knowing where she was going, but knowing she just had to _go_.

She thinks about everything, avoiding the topic of Gray. The rain is relentless, unmerciful, pelting her only protection with bullets. Frowning, she picks up the pace of her walking to a light jog. She thinks over everything, over her predicament, over her day.

The rain doesn't let up.

She looks to the left. The buildings there have disappeared. She looks to the right. The buildings here are gone, also. Juvia purses her lips. There's no shelter.

She thinks of Lyon, her only comfort.

The rain doesn't change. The blue haired woman frowns. Nothing is working. She has thought of everything, literally.

Except.

_Gray_.

The rain lets up immediately, sunshine peeking through the dark clouds, shining on her world. Amazed, the teen removes her umbrella and feels for any lingering raindrops. None. She smiles softly.

"Juvia."

The teen turns towards the familiar voice, only to come face to face with the one dark haired guy she promised never to associate with again.

He holds an umbrella.

Hers has disappeared.

"I'll protect you," he begins, holding out the umbrella. "So…"

Juvia widens her eyes at the action. Why was he…?

"_Don't fall for him._"

**Juvia POV:**

"Juvia!"

My eyes shoot open, and I lay face up in my twisted, warm sheets.

Chelia stands by my bed, her petite arms folded. "Juvia! Wake up right now! You need to start getting ready!"

I blink a few times. "Was that…a dream?"

"Juvia!" she repeats, frustrated, upset. "Don't you see the time?"

I groggily turn my head to the side. "Ugh, what about the time?" It was 11:50. So what?

"Your. Date. With. Lyon. Is. At. 1!" She puffs in short spurts, stomping her foot on each syllable.

I straight up in bed. "You're right!" I exclaim, holding my face. Scrambling out of the mattress, I grab a towel and hop in the restroom. "Could you get out my outfit we bought the other day, please?"

"Aw, man!" the pink hair complains with a smile on her face. "I guess I'll do it, out of the kindness of my heart."

I thank her from inside the shower, the sound of the water muffling my words. But I honestly thank her, too. Because every small thing she does for me is something I appreciate. And for her to be pushing me forward, to be someone who cheers me on.

It makes me very, very happy.

…

The pink haired girl lets the last of my hair go, the wavy blue a huge difference from my tattered locks from earlier. I sigh as the last of the heated locks gingerly touches my cheek.

"Is this really necessary?" I ask tiredly.

"Yes," Chelia insists, putting down the curling iron and picking up a brush, dabbing yet more blush on my cheeks.

"But _why_?" I drone, obediently closing my eyes when ordered in order for her to finish my eyeliner.

"Because," the girl huffs, finishing and giving me a slap on the back. "You'll look pretty. Here, look at the mirror."

Wincing a little at the small pain, I recover and stare into my reflection. I blink. "Is she…really me?"

Chelia nods and hums in approval. I turn my stare back at the mirror. She has wide, open eyes, the deep color brought out due to the eyeliner. The girl had put just a hint of yellow eyeshadow, just enough to offset my skin tone, in order to match the dress. She finished off my eyes with mascara, which elongated my eyelashes, the curves framing my large eyes. She then put blush on my "high cheekbones". Apparently, my complexion was great, so I didn't need any foundation. What was with her extensive wording for makeup?

She had thought pure waves were too much for the outfit; instead, she had pulled the blue hair into a ponytail, leaving the front pieces alone. After curling the ponytail, she had released it, resulting in some light waves. The talented girl then moved to the front pieces and curled those separately. 'She really is amazing,' Juvia thinks, touches a silky strand of hair. 'But still…'

I narrow my eyes, searching the reflection carefully. "Are you sure this is me?"

Chelia laughs loudly, almost to the point of tears. "There, all done! And of course, silly, it's you. Pretty, right?"

I stand carefully, locked onto the person in front of me. I smile a bit, and she does likewise. "Yeah. Thanks, Chelia," I say softly, twirling a bit.

Giggling cheerfully, the girl swats me towards the doorway. "You have, what, 10 minutes left to get there? You better hurry, girl!"

"Yes," I respond, flashing her a wide smile before exiting her room, walking down the hallway, and exiting the side door.

Into the sunlight.

Into the wind.

Both caress my face gently, and I am temporarily robbed of my ability to breathe. I quickly regain it, however, and begin to walk on the sidewalk in the sunny afternoon light. To the park Lyon had promised as our date site.

The wind billows my flowing dress around me, giving a slight flash to the bystanders with which I share the sidewalk. Roses blossom in my cheeks at their open staring, and I quickly push the dress down. My heart hammered in my chest as I shrink back within the comfort of the shadows of my floppy hat. I wasn't entirely used to being out of rain for such an extended period of time, let alone have people stare at me.

And with simple curiosity. Not with burning disgust.

My shaking lips formed an unconfident smile, and the winds slightly gave way. Taking a deep breath in humidity free air, I increase my stride to the park; which, I noticed, was much closer than I thought, the three foot stone wall that surrounded the famous park soon coming into view.

I walked up to the obsidian gate at the entry, about four feet taller than me, and decorated with swirls. A dark arch framing the curls and create the edge of the gate. I pushed open the unlocked gate, walking uncertainly on the stone pathway before me, lined with blooming roses on either side. I stop at a particularly large blossom, the vibrant color able to catch my eyes from anywhere. Bending slightly, I sniff the flower, a delighted smile forming on my face.

**No one POV:**

"Beautiful," she whispers, fingering its petals.

"As are you, Juvia," calls out the voice of the man she had been looking for. The smile on the blue hair's face widens as she straightens, turning to face Lyon.

"Thank you," Juvia says softly, embarrassment clear on her face.

Her date chuckled, low and deep. "I only speak the truth," he admits, slipping a hand near hers, as if asking for permission to hold her hand. She willingly gives it, grabbing his calloused hand in earnest and giving a tight squeeze.

"Shall we go?" Lyon asks, nodding towards the winding pathway before them.

Juvia gives a nod and hum of approval, and lets herself be led away by the man.

…

Gray wanders the streets of Magnolia yet again for the thousandth time within a mere three days. The sun was brightly lit, a stark contrast to his own countenance. The teen had no idea where the hell he was even going. Anywhere but the Fairy Tail guild was great. In fact, it was perfect.

Walking absentmindedly in the summer heat, the ice mage suddenly found himself in a park. It wasn't that full of people, yet it wasn't a complete ghost town either. Exactly what he needed right now. Other people, but at a distance.

So he walks.

Walks away from his guild. Walks away from the pain of that girl. Walks away from the events of that night. Walks away from the words that he ever so carefully whispered into her ear. Kicking a nearby rock in annoyance, the black haired lets a few curses slip from his mouth. How did things even end up like this? He and Juvia were…they had a connection. Something special. Neither was exactly sure what it was, but if they had been closer for longer, he was sure they would've found it.

But instead?

Fairy Tail suddenly giving him a mission to capture the girl and give her to none other than Lyon, the scheming bastard. Only to have him come and get the woman herself, resulting in Gray's looking bad, and Juvia's thinking that Gray hated her.

Which was completely and utterly false.

If anything, he would say the exact opposite.

The events still, to this very moment, baffled him. Why would Lyon go to such an extent, only to come and get the girl himself? It made absolutely no sense!

"Damn it," Gray mutters, frowning. If only he knew what the guy was planning. He couldn't very well walk into Lamia Scale, as they would simply shoo him out. And even if he resisted, there was no way of knowing whether the guy was actually in the building. Not to mention how the ripples from his splash would affect Fairy Tail.

Sighing, the man continues on his melancholy journey throughout the park. Looking up without care in his eyes, he spots the back of a familiar tuff of white hair from behind a dense bush. His oxen eyes freeze over, and the teen pauses, waiting, staring. He knew that hair, he would know it anywhere. But could it really be..?

Gray shifts closer to the bush, peering coldly. The man sat on a park bench in front of a water fountain, no more than fifteen feet from where Gray resided. He had the devil's luck, he was certain. It was Lyon. The conspiring, thieving bastard who stole away Juvia.

He seemed to be enjoying himself. Laughing heartily, talking gleefully. Gray moves slightly, discreetly, trying to see his company.

And tenses.

Because it's Juvia.

And he looks at her dress, and he looks at her face, and he looks at her eyes, and he looks at her hair, and he looks at the way she holds herself, so graceful and beautiful and unique. She's gorgeous. Completely and utterly, and the ice wizard couldn't help but stare, open mouthed. He was astonished at her way of dress, something completely different from when he had met her at first. It was something new. Something different.

It fit her.

But Gray blinked, and blinked hard. Stared at the scene again. Lyon was laughing heartily…with _Juvia_. He was talking gleefully with _Juvia_. And, sadly, vice versa. The black haired man gulped, pain contracting his throat. It was obvious they were on a date, and the thought sent his heart sinking. It hurt. He had tried to let go, but he can't. Not even for their guild. No, matter what, he still loved her. Had told her that. But she still…

Ignoring the quivering of his lips, he looked down and took a big breath. Looked up. Glared at Lyon as a snake with his prey. He was half tempted to go up to him now, to beat the living crap out of him, to pummel disgust and hatred onto that chest, to make him feel the equivalent physical pain of his emotional pain.

But what about Juvia?

Gray blows hot air slowly through his mouth. What can he do to get her back?

The couple stands and faces each other. The action calls his attention once more. From so close a distance, it was obvious what they were going to do, even if that thought tore his heart in two. Lyon places his hands on the girl's slender hips, while Juvia wraps her pale arms around his neck.

The observer bites down hard on his bottom lip to keep from crying out. Surely, if noticed, Lyon would accuse him of being a spy from Fairy Tail, and then the guild would get in trouble, which is the last thing he wanted to happen.

But his distress grew with each passing second.

It was Lyon who started to lean in. Gray digs his nails into his crossed muscled arms, fighting to control his ragged breathing. This was not happening. He couldn't dirty those pure lips. They belonged to him, and him only. Gray was selfish; there was no sharing with anyone.

But he was getting closer and closer to those waiting lips, those rosy, waiting lips, and Gray gets closer and closer to jumping from his spot and tackling the teen to the ground.

It was when Lyon's lips stood no more than an inch away did Juvia back up, giving Lyon her cheek. Confused and slightly embarrassed, Lyon furrows his eyebrows slightly. "Why?" he inquires softly.

Gray takes a break from his happy dance to listen to the girl speak.

Juvia closes her eyes and purses her lisp before facing him. "I'm…I'm actually not sure," she admits, and if Gray said he didn't melt from her smooth voice, he'd be a liar.

"I…" Juvia begins, removing her hands from the other's neck. "I don't know why …"

"Go on," Lyon urges, stepping back a bit. The action seemed to have hurt Juvia, and a silver of wetness lined her eyes.

She arms her forearm awkwardly. "I thought that I liked you…no! That's not what I mean!" she recovers at the mage's crumpled expression.

Gray almost laughed out loud.

"I mean," she says softly, "that when you had rescued me from the rain, I felt…I felt loved. Needed. Secure. So going on a date with you…it didn't seem too bad."

The sun above the two darkened just the slightest, and a cloud near it seemed to do likewise.

"I liked you. I honestly did, and I was more than grateful for your pulling me out of the rain," explains Juvia, arms outstretched. "But I realized something after I had this dream today."

Still a bit hurt, the ice mage motions for her to continue. The clouds above darkened further, a murky gray. The sky joined in this darkening game, it's hue a lighter shade.

"The rain visited me in a dream," Juvia admits, staring deeply into Lyon's dark, sad eyes. "And it didn't speak, but I was in a street, alone. It was raining really hard…people's faces popped up, yet it didn't go away…"

"Even mine?" asks the other.

Juvia looks at the floor and nods slowly. Gray's lips thin into a straight line. Was he also one of these faces?

"But then, a face showed up…he stood with an umbrella. I walked towards him and the rain let up-"

"It was Gray, wasn't it?" asks Lyon, shadows covering his eyes.

Gray's heart stops beating. _What_?

Juvia averts her eyes, and nods yet again. Gray's eyes widen, surprise overriding every other emotion within his body. Juvia dreamed about him? And he helped her out of their rain? That was certainly a good thing…since Lyon failed...right?

"Is that why you didn't want..?" Lyon asks again. The ice mage had to know whether her feelings were for him or for Gray.

Juvia tenses. "I don't like him though," she says sharply, and the bystander clutches at his heart, a sharp pain forming within.

"Then why-"

"I don't know!" Juvia cuts off, her curled locks shaking from her trembles. "I don't know. All I know is those feelings I once had for you are…they're just…"

"Gone," Lyon finishes with a grim face.

Silence engulfs the two, and Gray doesn't know how to even react to this situation. Should he be happy that Juvia dreamt of him, or sad that she doesn't have feelings for him? Happy that she didn't kiss Lyon, or sad that she's so conflicted?

"Why Gray? Why Gray over me?" Lyon starts, his voice lined with red hot anger. "Why is it always him?"

Juvia puts her hands up in solid disagreement. "You're wrong! I mean…I don't like him, I've told you that!"

"Then why did he rescue you from the rain in your dream, and not me?" questions Lyon, his eyes narrowed. Gray didn't like the look on his face.

"I'm not sure, that's the thing," Juvia protests tiredly. "Please Lyon. I –"

Thunder booms overhead, and a single drop of rainfalls, landing on the blue hair's cheek. Another falls, landing on Lyon's nose.

Flabbergasted, the woman holds out a hand and shivers as the familiar touch graces her fingers. "Rain..?" she whispers. "How..?"

The drops increase rapidly, and within a mere minute, the ground is soaked. Juvia simply look in shock. "I…this was supposed to be gone," she states, to shocked to move, too shocked to make any clear thoughts.

"It's like your dream," Lyon chuckles dryly. "Guess I'm not needed here then."

Gray's stomach twists.

"Wha-…what?" Juvia sputters as the white haired begins to walk away. "What are you doing, Lyon?" She begins to speed walk after the man, sadness lining her facial features.

"Lyon!"

Juvia grabs onto his arm lightly. The mage stops, but does not look back. "Yes, Juvia?"

"What are you thinking of?"

"Oh, just only how I saved a girl from her despair, liked her, wanted to go on a date with her, only to get my heart broken into a million pieces. Y'know, nothing much," Lyon hisses, frowning.

"Lyon, please," Juvia cries out, swinging around in front of him to prevent his escaping. "Hear me out."

"I have," the man says sullenly. "I know you don't like me, so why torture you with a date?"

"This was not torture!" Juvia exclaims. She waves her hands towards the bench they had previously been sitting on. "I loved it! Every aspect of today, I loved it!"

Gray chooses to ignore his cracking heart.

"Then why?" asks the mage, his voice softer now.

"The rain has never lied to me before," Juvia says quietly, so quietly that the elusive words almost escape from the bystander's ear's grasp.

"So just what am I to you?" Lyon asks hopefully.

"A friend," Juvia deadpans, and tears fill the other's eyes. He blinks them away without a second thought.

"And what is Gray to you?"

"Also a…a friend."

"But he can stop this," he says, gesturing to the moisture around them, "and I can't."

Juvia says nothing.

"Consider this date over, if we could even call it a date," Lyon sighs, shaking his head.

"But Lyon, please, understand-"

Livid, the man raises his voice. "There is _nothing_ to understand, because I already do perfectly well!"

Gray is a mere second away from punching the guy.

"You aren't grateful for what I did, and you would prefer the man who almost killed you! Well then, if so, then I'm leaving! There's no need for me to be here! Go and scurry back to Gray already!" Lyon burst, tears creeping into his voice.

"I've told you over and over!" Juvia yells tearfully, wetness on her cheeks. "_I don't like Gray_!"

"You're lying, and you know it. Hell, your damnned _rain_ knows it. I'm not discussing this further," Lyon grits, walking around her.

"Lyon!" Juvia calls with desperation. "I like you, just not in that sense..!"

The man hunches his shoulders and drops his head, not caring to respond.

"Lyon!" she yells, crying earnestly now. "I can't lose you, too!"

Gray wants to go out there.

"Please!" she screams desperately. "Come back to me!"

The bastard keeps walking, walking, walking away from her. Leaving her alone to shiver in the rain. The woman shivers violently and falls to her knees.

"Why?" she whispers, feeling the cold, wet ground below her with outstretched fingers. "Why are you back here, Rain?"

The rain ignores her, too.

"Why does everyone always leave me?" she asks the dark sky, who gave no response. "Why does everyone always ignore me?"

Juvia shakes her head, her shoulders heaving, and gets into child's pose, weeping openly. It's too much. The pain of Gray, the pain of Lyon. Their partings. It was too much. Consciousness slipped from her grasp, and she fell into the gentle grip of darkness.

The sounds wretched open Gray's heart, and the emotion is too much for him. All of his bottled feelings released as soon as Juvia slumped against the ground, rain beating her limp body.

Jumping out of the wet bushes, Gray rushes towards the girl. Gently picking the woman into her arms, he looks down at her conflicted countenance and almost bursts into tears himself.

"Oh Juvia," he breathes, pushing a strand of blue away from her face. Shedding a jacket he had forgotten to strip out of due to the events, he covers her shivering body. Ever so gently, the teen scoops up the girl, a broken heart tugging his lips downwards. No caring about the cold pellets battering his body is walks slowly, not wanting to disturb Juvia. Slowly, he walks out of the park, not caring about the stares he got. Walking slowly, not caring that his body begged for warmth. Slowly, but surely, reaching Lamia Scale. Walked in it, and got even more stares, accompanied by questions.

"Hey, isn't that Juvia, Lyon's girl?"

"What's she doing with him?"

"She looks unconscious…what the hell happened?" 

"Who the hell are you?!"

He ignored these and asked for a pink haired girl, shorter and younger than Juvia. The girl who was with her that night.

The people made a racket. Why did he want her? Frowning deeply, he asks again. Coincidently, the girl emerges from a nearby room, evidently concerned about the noise. "Just what-" she starts, and then she eyes Gray. Eyes Juvia. Her wide widen, and she rushes towards the soaked couple. "What happened?" she yells, concerned eyes looking over Juvia's still body.

"Ask Lyon," Gray states before handing the woman over to the pink haired and walking away.

"Wait!" the woman cries out. He doesn't. "At least tell me your name! I've seen you that one night…"

"It's Gray," he says before exiting.

Chelia stares after him in shock, holding the blue haired in her arms. Guild members gather around, fretting over her. The girl furrows her brows.

"Gray, huh..?" she mutters.

**This was really long, okay. Hope it makes up for the month wait. See you in those double digits! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! It's been a long while since an update...so guess what I'm doing? An! Update! XD I hope you enjoy.**

**Gray: Chelia. I leave Juvia in your hands.**

**Lyon: That damned woman...!**

Juvia woke to a cloth adorning her head, its cool embrace stomping down on the raging fever she had. Sneezing abruptly, she sits up on a fluffy bed, covered in a soft blanket. Blinking, the woman stares around the room. This was...her bedroom. To her right, and snoring away at her bedside, was none other than the pink haired who had gotten her ready that mornings or the date. Juvia smiles softly before gently shrugging the girl awake.

"Chelia..." she mutters, sleepiness still in her voice. "Chelia!"

The girl snaps up, her hair in every direction but down, and gathers her surroundings for a few moments. She then turns and finds the blue haired she's been caring for, and a wide smile graces her lips. "Juvia!" she squeals happily, crushing the intended in a tight hug.

Caught off guard, Juvia is barely able to catch her breath within the bone crushing embrace, and barely chokes out a few words before the pink haired releases her. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Chelia beams, and suddenly Juvia could breathe easy.

Humming a bit, Juvia looks at her surroundings. "Um. Why are we in my room?"

Chelia tilts her head to the side before answering. "Don't you remember? You passed out due to mild hypothermia. I was your nurse!"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Juvoa thinks back. "Earlier today..."

"Today?" her companion laughs beside her. "Silly, your date happened two days ago. You were alsleep for forty eight hours!" Juvia's eyes widen, and her speech temporarily dies. Her throat felt sore and her surroundings a bit too bright. "W- What?" Juvia finally chokes.

Chelia's smiles drops slowly, sliding off the young face reluctantly. "Speaking of your date...how was it?"

Juvia looked surprised for a moment, then doesn't respond and looks away. Chelia sighs, "I thought so. Lyon came in looking very angry that day."

"Did he..." Juvia murmurs, more to herself than addressing the girl. Sighing, she settles back down onto the bed and covers herself with the covers. "I'm a little tired, Chelia. I want to rest a bit more," she says softly, hoping the message didn't come across as rude.

The girl displayed no hurt feelings, and instead, wore an understanding expression. "Want me to leave or stay?"

"Stay," replied Juvia quickly, her voice an octave higher. The pink haired jolts slightly at the change of volume, and Juvia adds a small, "Please."

Chelia nods and stays by her side, resting her head against the sheets once more. Silence consumes them, and they wallow in it for a while. The only exception to the quietness was the rain.

Juvia noticed it but didn't comment, the reason for it being obvious. Chelia didn't comment on it either, and instead focused on her becoming healthy again. Juvia was glad that Chelia didn't ask too much about their date, seeing as the topic was a sensitive subject. But something about it seemed off. How did she get here, in her room, if Lyon basically abandoned her? (She changed her mind a second later, deciding that he did, in fact, leave her alone.) She aims the inquiry at the girl, who, once half sleeping beside her, wakes up with a start.

"Well, a guy named who said his name was Gray came in here, carrying you," was the simple answer.

Juvia stops breathing for a second. "What?" she says quietly.

Chelia sits up fully, hand on her cheeks, eyes looking into the distance in interest. "He walked in Lamia Scale completely soaked that day, carrying an unconscious you." Her eyes travel to Juvia, whose face pales a bit. "Know him?"

"_Know_ him?" Juvia echoes, the notion so ridiculously ironic that she fists her palms to stop the shaking. "I told him to leave me alone, and never see me again."

Chelia widens her eyes, and her hand clasps over hr mouth. "I'm so sorry, I-"

Juvia shakes her face, still in a bit of a daze. "It's not your fault. It was me who told him to go away."

The two sit, listening to the rain before Juvia speaks again. "I wonder how he knew I was there."

"Well _I'm_ wondering everything," comes a voice from the door, and Juvia looks up at the man with barely contained fury. Lyon stood within the doorway, arms crossed, eyes narrowed into slits. "How the hell does Gray come in to save the day yet _again_?"

"Again?" asks Juvia with a low voice, lower than normal, and Chelia shrinks into the background. "Explain."

Lyon slightly pauses at the change in demeanor, but goes on regardless. "When I left, Gray must've gotten you right away, since you didn't seem to be out there for long."

The two girls within the room quiet. Lyon continues, voice gruff and low and deadly. "He was watching us-"

"You have no right to say that!" Juvia screams, ripping off her blankets and stalking up to him. "You have no right on this planet, especially without proof, to say-"

"Then how are you so energetic now?" Lyon says without stopping, without wasting a second. "You had only just woke up from _two whole days_ of rest, and you are completely fine. Even with the best doctors in the world, you'd need a few hours to come to."

Juvia glares at him, mouth set in a firm line, unable to say anything. Lyon looks down at her with contempt behind those dark eyes, and the blue haired almost wants to cry. "You broke my heart," he whispers, and the words smack Juvia back into her reality. Her features relax almost immediately, and the earlier hate disappears. "I'm sorry," she offers weakly, and Lyon shakes his head. He turns, exits, and closes the door. Juvia is left at the wooden exit with, her anger transformed into barely contained tears.

"That was intense," Chelia says with wide eyes. "I've never seen either of you so disgruntled."

"That," Juvia sighs, guestering between the door and herself, "was the result of our date."

"Ah," notes the other, as Juvia plops down onto her bed again. "So. Who is this Gray that keeps popping up?"

Juvia turns towards her, cheeks flushed. "What are you-"

"Ahhh," smiles Chealia, and Juvia flushes further. "Another man?"

The blue haired stares at her for a long beat before shifting her gaze towards the floor. "It makes sense now," she says softly. "Why Lyon wanted me to be captured."

Chelia's mouth tugs toward at this. "Yes, but what about Gray?" Juvia fixes her with another stare, a questioning eyebrow raised. "You're more interested in him than Lyon?"

The pink haired smiles big and nods. Looking upwards, and trying not to cry at the current relationship between Gray and her now, she begins, "It all started on the day he entered my rain..."

...

Gray sat alone in the Guild Hall, to the far right, the stares of a good eighty percent of the guild on him.

Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Happy, and Carla, in particular, were sending glares of death towards the ice wizard. After staring into the distance and sighing (for the tenth time) Erza slams her palms on the table, cracking it, and stands, daggers aimed at Gray.

"This can't continue," she announces, not only to the intended, but to the other wizards within the hall as well. Stepping forward, she walks across the space the guild made to separate from Gray and sits across from the isolated man. "Gray," she begins softly but sternly, looking him in the eyes. The man tsks and gets up to move, but finds himself blocked by none other than Natsu. Frowning, he looks backwards to see the cats there, crossing their arms and smirking, with wide wings outstretched. Narrowing his eyes, he turns back to the red head, who was joined by Wendy and Lucy.

"We have some talking to do, Gray," Natsu grunts. Gray's gaze almost cackles with anger as he meets Natsu's gaze. "I have nothing to talk to you people about."

"Then, would you like to leave the guild?" Makarov appears from behind Natsu, and the fire wizard makes room for the man. Gray fixes him with such a ridiculous look that Wendy almost laughs. Almost.

"Are you kidding me?" Gray bursts, shaking his head. "I love this guild, but the feelings don't seem to go both ways."

"It can't be helped," Mira pops up donning drinks on a silver platter, which were politely taken. "You did break a traditional rule of Fairy Tail, Gray."

Gray's grip tightens around the cup, and his eyes harden. "Now that," he starts, "I have no regrets about."

"And that's the problem," the pale cat behinds him comments, and the ice wizard whirls on the animal. Frightened, Carla ducks hides Happy almost on instinct, to which the blue cat responded with a fierce blush.

Gray sighs and takes a small sip. "What I'm trying to say is," he explains, "...is that if you want me to apologize, then it ain't happenin'."

Makarov narrows his wise eyes, and the group before him falls silent. "Gray," he booms, and the guild also silences. "Apologize, and I'll let it slide this time. Usually I would follow up with a punishment, but because I love you dearly...you're my son, after all." Gray bites his lip at the tender words, and an ice within him begins to melt. "But," the master says, and the ice hardens.

"You must realize this behavior is inexcusable. Fighting for the Rain Woman, instead of capturing her!" The old man shakes his head, chiding sadly.

"Her. Name. Is. Juvia," Gray spits, a deep frown on his face. He stands and jumps over Natsu, abandoning his offered drink. "I'm outta here. Why can't I just come in my own guild and sit in peace?"

Makarov tries to hide the pain in his eyes before shouting out, his decision made. "If you're not going to apologize, Gray, then don't bother coming back!"

Fury controlled Gray at this point. "Then, _fine_, I won't! Your damn rules are messing with the brains I thought you all had! Goodbye!" With a final huff and a sea of shocked faces, the ice wizard closes the doors against the guild he loves and begins walking into the darkness alone.

Inside the guild, it is deathly silent. Wizards gather around, whispering to each other in hushed, frantic voices, 'Gray has left!' and 'Oh, Gray!'. The Master of the chaos, however, does not speak, and clasps his shaking hands on his lap. His face was covered in shadows, and regret rolls off him in waves. Erza stares at him, an expression of both anger and shock mixed on her countenance. Lucy holds both hands over her mouth, a broken "Master" tumbling from her quivering lips. Natsu's eyes are wide and ragged, the dragonized gaze not locked on the guild master, but on the comrade who left. The cats hold each other, and Wendy simply stills, unmoving."Master," she whispers, and the man snaps his head towards her.

Mira sucks in a shaky breath before gripping the silver in her hands. "Master, come, this way," she says finally, the only words breaking the silence. She ushers the elder towards the back rooms of Fairy Tail, where numerous pairs of eyes follow the scene. As soon as the door slams however, two things happen almost simultaneously. The Fairy Tail hall erupts in a stampede of noise, the questions without answers bouncing off the walls, echoing and repeating and nauseating. The team from which the ice wizard left from, however, did not join in on the commotion; they, instead, run towards the front doors of the guild, rushing off after the man. Erza took the lead, followed by Wendy and Lucy, Natsu taking up the back with the cats in tow. The group dashed along silently, their goal obvious. Communication was unnecessary, as they all shared the same heart, same mind, same goal:

Get Gray back.

...

Juvia finished the story of how she met the man who Chelia claims she's in love with (the word scared the living day lights of out Juvia, and they had to take a five minute break.). The pink haired stares at the blue haired in wonder. "So he was there when we went shopping?" she asks for the hundredth time, and Juvia mutters another "Yes", embarrassed. Another squeal rakes her ears, and Chelia squeezes her eyes shut in pure delight. "Oh! I wish I could've seen him!" she giggles, holding Juvia's pillow close to her chest. A small smile erupts on the blue eyed face of the story teller before it faded away, leaving her looking grumpy. Chelia notices the change immediately and puts a pause on her laughter. "What's wrong?"

Juvia's eyebrows furrow. "I told you, didn't I? That Gray...he messed with my feelings. He betrayed me, and left me alone."

Chelia leans forward. "Do you want to know what I think?" she asks with wisdom shining in her eyes. Juvia nods, a tad reluctant.

Palms upwards, she begins. "Think of Lyon and Gray like medicine."

"Huh?" deadpans Juvia, and Chelia's mouth hitches upwards, amusement clear in her voice. "Just roll with me," she says, smiling.

"Say these two are medicine, right?" She raises her left hand, and shakes it a little for emphasis, "This is Lyon." And with her opposite, "This is Gray."

Juvia nods, confusion still lining her face. The pink haired continues. "These two are medicines for your rain, okay? Like in your dream you told me about." The blue haired nods slowly, still lost as to where the conversation was going.

Lifting her right hand, Chelia says, "You met him first but your rain didn't stop automatically." Raising her left, Chelia says, "But you met Lyon, and it stopped." Setting her hands down, she leans forward a bit. "Lyon was the medicine for your rain. But yet, it was Gray who stopped in in your dream. Now, however, the rain previously stopped has come again."

Juvia blinks. "Yeah, but..."

Beaming, the pink haired explains, "Oh isn't it _obvious_, Juvia? Think of medicine, _medicine_! If you take it, will the pain go away _automatically_?"

Juvia stills, realization hitting her like a brick. "No..." she mutters, eyes widening. "Are you saying-"

"Yes!" she laughs, standing up. "Lyon worked straight away but didn't last in the end. Gray is the polar opposite. His doesn't work right away-"

"-but he will last in the end," whispers Juvia, her heart in her throat. She's been wrong. So very very wrong. Maybe that was why she felt such an instant attraction to Lyon the first time, and now was on...unfriendly...terms with him. Unlike Gray, who she had liked for a very short time before despising him...

She never thought she could love the man more than she did in this instant.

Chelia notices the change in her friend, and an even bigger smile graces her young features. "Get it?"

"I should've a while ago," Juvia mutters, racing out of her bed and throwing on her sandals. Chelia stares after the rushed movements, and soon the pale hand on on the doorknob. "W- Wait!" she stutters, and Juvia looks back at her with wide eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she says quietly, and Juvia laughs.

"I'm alright _mom_," she replies with a smile, and the fact the girl was able to make jokes shows how long a way she's come, so Chelia felt a bit proud.

"Then, where are you going?" she asks, arms folded. Juvia gives her a look like its the most obvious place in the world. "Where else?" the blue haired grins. "I'm going to Gray! To say...thank you." She leaves and doesn't look back, the warmth of Chelia's smile caressing her leave.

**So! Longish chapter, how was it? Only a couple of chaps left for this one, sorry! ^^ (I'll update MUCH faster, promise!) anywho! Love to hear your thoughts, so drop me a review! Until chapter 10! (double digits!) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all! Welcome to another chapter of this story :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Juvia: It really was Gray all along!**

**Lyon: That guy...**

The blue haired rushes out the room, and turns to go down the stairs when she spots Lyon at a table. Something told Juvia to stay where she was, and make her presence unknown to the ice mage. At least, not yet.

"Looks like your plan flopped, huh?" a man to his left asks, with dark eyebrows that hang off of his face. Lyon turns to him. "Yuka," he begins. "I would rather not talk about it."

The blue haired smirks, leaning closer to the ice mage, and nudging his shoulder. "Oh, come on. Know you've crushed on that girl...Juvia, was it? For a while now."

The woman listening in the conversation stiffens. What?

Lyon looks away. "I told you, I'm not in the mood-"

"Isn't that the whole reason you sent that request to those Fairies?" Yuka says with a wide smile. "To get Gray to capture her so he would look bad in her eyes?"

What the _hell_?

Lyon whirls on him. "I hated that ice freak, okay?! I hate him, and the one girl I had a crush on, if she saw him, she would obviously get a crush in him instead of me! What else could I do?"

Yuma wiggles his eyebrows and wraps a comforting hand around his friends wide shoulders. "So. You sent that request to Fairy Tail so this Gray would capture her..."

"Yeah," Lyon clarifies, and then continues. "And I was gonna go rescue her while they were capturing her. I figured Gray would use at least a little aggression in the mission. But guess what? Gray was _still_ able to form some attachment before I could! That damned ice mage!"

Yuka shakes his head sympathetically. "Poor Lyon-chan," he chides, winking, and the intended irritably pushes him away.

The information rolls in Juvia's head, and she pales visibly. Everything. Everything was _planned_ with him. Nothing was real. Everything was according to plan. The whole thing made her sick. Lyon was a fake. He was so selfish that he lowered himself to sabotage Gray's reputation in order to get her all to himself.

Her stomach dropped, and she suddenly felt very sick.

"That's why during our date the other day, I was just so _mad_," he says with a fallen countenance, "because no matter what, Gray always gets everything. The one girl I wanted, she was won over by Gray."

Juvia works up her courage and steps out into the light. "I appreciate your feelings, but going as far as to sully Gray's reputation in his guild is too much. Especially over me."

Lyon looks up at her with wide eyes, then they narrow venomously. "You," he begins, hatred dripping from his voice, "you break my heart and go to my sworn enemy, even after joining the guild. How _dare_-"

"I quit," Juvia huffs confidently. "At least Gray had true, honest feelings, and wasn't a selfish bastard like you!" The woman shakes a bit, fists balking, and fits to hold in the tears prickling her eyes. "He... He didn't break my heart on purpose, and nor I yours! It was just your stupid, stupid plan, and I _hate you_!"

The other guild members, who had been ignoring their little chat up until now, were now silent and staring at the bickering wide eyes. Lyon shook violently, and even Yuka backed off. Something told Juvia to back away also. Actually, to just run.

Her feet took her in the clear opposite direction of the wizard as fast as her legs could carry her just as the ice mage looks up at her to see a small glimpse of his face. The man looked livid, and had stated to climb the stairs after her. "Juvia!" he yells, and Juvia looks back wildly to find the man hot on her tail.

"Come back here! I swear on my _life_ I'll make you love me!" he screams, and what in the actual _hell_?

Juvia runs into the streets, her heart thumbing wildly against her chest. The rain hits her hard, fast, and unrelentingly. She still couldn't believe how wrong about the man she was. Thank goodness Chelia spelled it out for her. Because if she wasn't so focused on loving Lyon and forgetting about Gray, it was obvious. The difference between the two were as clear as day and night, yet Juvia was too busy giving in to her despair to look closely.

To see Lyon's true nature.

She runs fast on the wet sidewalk, head down, arms pumping. Her head pounded with lack of oxygen, but she didn't realty care, because that ice mage was catching up to her, and fast. "Juvia! Wait!" he demands with a high, terrifying voice, "_Let me love you_!"

Juvia screams, and slid on the slick pavement below. Thankful, she was able to catch herself. But her body screamed at her to get as far away as possible, and Juvia did just that.

She turns a corner, and is faced with a wide, empty street. She pauses just for a second to catch her breath. "H- Help! Anyone! _Help_!" Juvia screams, but she then realizes just how alone she was. Gray wasn't here. No one was here, as usual, avoiding the heavy rain. It was just her and the rain. The rain and her. Like the old days. She didn't like the old days.

_Hello Rainwoman. It seems you've fallen into quite the despair._

It's been a long while since the rain has spoken to her.

All this happens in less than a second, and Juvia is soon on the run again, forcing her worn feet to slap against the ground. "Be my boyfriend or else!" Lyon threatens darkly from behind her, and the adrenaline rushing through her kicks back in, and suddenly she had more energy in reserve.

She didn't want to be caught.

The thought sent the rain down harder than it ever has before. The painful weather occurrence slows her ever so slightly. Gritting her teeth against sharp, constant pricks of water, Juvia pushes on, running. Who cares if her chest hurt? Who cares if her little spurt of energy was wearing off? Lyon was about thirty feet behind her. That was all she needed to forget her physical circumstances and get out of there.

"Juvia!" Lyon screams furiously from behind her, and Juvia steals a glance back. The man looks like death incarnate, his hurried, angry footsteps echoing loudly on the wet pavement.

The rain seemed to stretch on endlessly, that same blue hue in the distance, not seemingly any farther away, not matter how far she ran. It messed with her, it always has, the mirage she seemed to constantly be in. Something strikes her just then.

This was like her dream.

But she wasn't walking, she was running.

And all the people she was thinking about. None of them were there. She was alone.

Well, of course, she was the Rainwoman. Why was she even given the chance to feel as if she wasn't alone? Her heart ached as she continued, shivering under the cold, unforgiving nature. This was her fate, she guessed. If so, then why was she still running away?

But someone.

She saw his shadow, that same shadow she saw that fateful day, walking leisurely in her rain. The rain that no one else dared to stand in. The rain that was entered first by him. Juvia screams, "_Help me, Gray_!"

The man jerks so head upwards at the familiar voice, and surprise takes a hold of his features. The blue haired woman runs by him, looking deep into his eyes, and the rain around them suddenly seems to stop. Everything the woman wanted to say swelled within those ocean blue depths, her bright orbs brimming with rain and emotion. Gray might've not known the situation, but he knew this one thing.

To protect her from whatever was chasing her.

The emotion the two shared, just from the short eye contact, was the only thing they both needed for their hearts to connect. After so long, it was a reliever for the two, an eye opener. To what they had both missed out on.

Each other.

Juvia took refuge behind the man as Lyon came into full view, arms wide, eyes wild. "Juvia!" he hisses loudly.

Juvia grabs the shirt of the man she took refuge behind, and shakes slightly. "Help me," she whispered, and Gray gets into his ice make position.

"Ice make..." he begins with a dangerously low voice, glaring up at Lyon. "Cold Excalibur!"

The giant sword gleamed despite the dark night, and the wielder of the weapon is beyond furious. With a grit of his teeth and a mighty roar, the Fairy strikes down on the enemy.

...

Lyon was so blinded that he didn't even see the blow coming.

The sheer amount of ice the sword was made up of was more than enough to snap the man out of his senses as it struck upon him, breaking more than a few bones. "Aughh," Lyon cried out as a sharp crack sounded through the air. Gray looks down at the man with disgust before taking loudly. "What in the honest hell, Lyon? Chasing girls? Is that your new sick hobby?"

The ice on top of the chaser dissolves into nothing, leaving no obstacle for the glare Gray was sending him. With a grunt, Lyon forces himself to his knees. With a broken nose and blood dribbling from his mouth, not to mention the scratches adorning his face, Lyon could've been in a far better state. Though the determination in his eyes hadn't dimmed one bit.

"Juvia! Damn it, woman, date me! Marry me!" he yells, and the threat is there, the desperation is there, and it looked pitiful.

Gray frowns. "When did you become such a weak man, Lyon? Ur didn't raise us like that," he says.

Lyon's eyes narrow into slits before he somehow makes it to his feet, and Juvia takes a instinctive step back. Gray's hand shoots out immediately to stop the teen from leaving, and the two stare at their joined hands for a second. Was...was this okay yet?

"See. That's what I'm talking about. Your little moments, your little connections. You always take those away from me, you always get everything I want!" Lyon explodes, beginning to stomp up the small intention in the street that Gray had made.

He was a wobbly, unstable thing, and tittered almost ridiculously. Gray looked at him with sympathy as he barely managed to carry himself towards his fellow student and ice maker. Juvia drinks in the scene as best as she could behind Gray while the rain fell tremendously around them.

"I deserve Juvia," Lyon says just loudly enough for the blue haired to hear. Gray grabs his shirt, as he was close enough, and brings the already beaten ice maker to his face.

"Don't talk to her. Don't look at her. Don't get near her. Don't even _think_ of her, you crazy bastard. You're the one who took her away from _me_, not the other way around. If anything, I should be mad. But I'm madder at the fact that you treat Juvia only as a toy that I should get jealous over. You don't understand her emotions," Gray says all at once, and the words warm Juvia's chest. The rain lets up just just slightly.

Gray grips Lyon's collar and shakes it menacingly. "Don't come near us ever again," he spits before dropping him, and even Juvia shivered from the cold gesture.

That, and it was freezing because of the weather.

Suddenly, her gaze on the collapsed Lyon was shut off by a dark cloth, and Juvia blinks at the additional clothing before looking up. He had taken off his shirt, though damp, and placed it on Juvia's head. It smelled of him, just like when they had almost kissed-

Juvia's face flushes a deep red. This was almost that exact same situation. Gray shirtless, standing in her rain. Saving her.

But the other looks a bit forlorn. "Um...Gray-san?"

The other turns to her and bites his lip thoughtfully. "Did you really...choose me?" he asks, and it was Juvia who became shocked now. He did all that, not knowing whether she liked him or not? Gray was willing to let Juvia go if she didn't.

If the sun wasn't shining in Juvia's heart, then it was now, and the skies above them decided to do that same.

"Geez, I'm an idiot," mutters Juvia with a smile. She looks up at the clearing skies. "It's finally working."

"What?"

"You," she replies with a wide smile. "You've saved me all along."

**AYYY how was it? How you enjoyed! Drop me a review, follow and fav! See you in the next chapter! Which, might I add, is also the last! 0:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! It's been a while so sorry xd. But it's the last chapter, so let's go out with a bang! Hope you enjoy!**

**Gray: Juvia...I'm so sorry.**

**Juvia: Thank you Gray.**

Chelia conceals herself within the bushes nearby, smiling up at the sun. She shakes the droplets from hair hair, gazing at the couple with warm eyes before leaving silently.

"Guess I wasn't needed," she mutters, biting back the grin that split her lips. "It's already under control, then."

As she leaves the greenery nearby, Gray glances at Juvia fleetingly. Maybe, if he held onto that little strand of hope, just hopefully, maybe.

She'll accept him.

"What do you mean, I've saved you all along?" the man asks tentatively.

Juvia shakes her head slowly, and smiles. "You're what took away this rain, not Lyon."

"Huh?" Gray spits, confusion marring his sharp features. At the woman's small smile and pointed upwards finger, he too glances into the sky. After a moment of wonder, he notes, "You're rain is gone."

"That's what I said, silly," the blue haired says jokingly, and the fact that she's able to joke around now. Just. It's been a long journey, one of pain and learning and hardships and love, forged, true, or just there, and Juvia had no choice but to endure the wild ride.

It was worth it.

She was here.

Gray turns back to her, wringing his hands. "I took away your rain," he repeats in awe.

"Yeah," Juvia says, and she dares to take a step further. Gray notices the action, a faint pink gracing his countenance.

"And you don't...you don't hate me, right?" Gray asks again, and embarrassment flickers across his face at the open, straightforward question. Juvia giggles, and the pink on the other's face burns deeper. "No, not ever, not anymore," she relies confidently.

"Then..." the teen begins, only to be shut off with a hug from the other.

"Gray, I choose you. I _chose_ you. I've made my choice long ago, ever since you stepped into my rain that day," Juvia says softy into the toned flesh, rubbing her cold nose into the warmth. The man shivers slightly before reaching carefully around, holding her close to him. "I just...I was just too blind to realize who I should really be with."

"Me?" Gray offers weakly, and Juvia laughs aloud, a big, strong, full laugh, one from the belly. "Of course, who else?" she asks, looking up with a smile.

"T- Then..." he begins, and the blue haired hushes him, placing a shy finger on his lips. Gray gets the message, looking deeply into her orbs, a watering, dark ocean blue, so deep and vast that the man almost drowns within her stare. He gently touches her wrist, bringing the limb away with a mere finger. He licks his lips absentmindedly before bringing them down to hers, eyes closed, fingers interlocked.

It's only their lips that touch; it's a soft, smooth, innocent thing, with little breaths and big hearts. It's a yearning, a slow crawl of hands through hair, a soft caress on cheeks, and whispering love through each panted breath. Its a tilting of the face, a licking, a sucking, a smack of lips. It's a biting, then a moan, and a return of the favor, ending in a deep, guttural growl that sends shivers down the former's spine. She needed this. She wanted this.

It was like fate, they fit so perfectly.

Gray holds her tighter against him, fearful she'll let go again, fearful she'd break without support. He's given up so much for her, so much of him, and the wait for this was long and hard and grueling and taxing. But, damn, it was worth it, worth every suffering second of holding off, because good things come with time.

Then the two break off, arms around each other, passion in the air. Then a moment passes, taking in what had transpired, the happiness, the relief, and the '_finally_' that they both felt. Taking in reddened cheeks, eyes of deep emotion, the smile, the kissed, swollen lips. Only after then, after that moment, did one dare to break the heavenly silence. "Wow," whispers Gray, cheeks aflame.

"Yeah," replies Juvia softly, not trusting her voice to go above a whisper. If such were to happen, she'd most likely squeak more than talk.

Gray holds her carefully, mindful of his hands and arms and body and presence, and, bowing his head slightly, says, "Juvia."

"Y- Yes?" she responded with a squeak anyway, bringing a smile to the both of their lips. The dark hair she was presented with recoils back ever so slightly, as if tensing for what he was about to say next.

"Would it be alright if. If we," he murmurs, obviously flustered, and the blue haired is clueless as to what he wanted to do. "If we what?" she asks, wishing for clarification.

"If we, um," he begins, and the sentences that follow are a mess of mumbled words. "Went ou— I mean, well, to Fairy Tail. My guild, and my home. Well, at least before, when I was trying to capture you. You don't have anywhere to go, so I thought maybe if...is it okay if you join my guild, would you like that?"

Juvia tilts her head cutely. "You want me to join Fairy Tail?"

That she was able to say it so clearly and coherently causes the shirtless one to cough, hoping to clear away the nervousness lodged within his throat. "Uh, yeah. Yes. Please," Gray says, bringing up his head and looking at her expectantly.

The blue haired stares at him, thinking, because the last guild she joined was with Lyon. Despite the man, times with Chelia were fun, and nothing less of the word. She brought her spirits up, and was always there for her. And, maybe, if there were people like Gray there, at Fairy Tail, then, she'd take up the offer wholeheartedly.

But what about Chelia? The answer comes to her just as fast- she'd understand. Juvia had, after all, told her she was going out to thank Gray, and the real intention was blatantly obvious, and now, here she is.

"I'll join," she agrees with a smile, and light shines in Gray's eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah," Juvia chuckles. "I mean, you're there, so that's a plus."

"You'd better believe it," Gray teases, grabbing her hand. "I'll introduce you to Master, I'm sure he'll like you, regardless of our past encounters."

He took the first step forward into a new life, and Juvia, led by the man who saved her, follows dutifully, taking one also.

"Okay."

...

"Um," the ice wizard says as they approach the large building that is Fairy Tail. "I know that I was all pumped for you to meet everyone, but we kinda left on bad terms."

Juvia turned towards him in shock. "Really? Why?"

Gray pointedly looks at her, and she gets the gaze. She gets it. It was her. They fought over her.

Lowering her eyes, she mutters an apology. She's caused more damage than she'd ever imagine. It was one thing to mess with Lyon's guild, and she wasn't even there for long. Now, she was jointing another guild, where she had already messed up? "No no no, don't get hung up over it, it was my fault, anyway," Gray assures, patting the girl on the back. "I argued a bit too much, and both sides got heated. I know he'll let me back in, that's just how our guild works."

"I still feel bad," Juvia sighs, and Gray reaches around her, a half hug of sorts, and squeezes her shoulder reassuringly. "You're alright," he smiles, and every times he does, it's like magic- Juvia smiles back.

They soon arrive right before the grand doors, past the gate, and Gray looks a bit nervous, despite his earlier words. Though it's clear he doesn't try to let the emotion show through, Juvia sees it. It's there, and she understands.

She doesn't try to let the guilt show through her expression, either.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before pushing open the guild hall door.

The obscene amount of noise dies down almost instantly at the arrival of the visitor. Eyes turn towards Gray, wide eyed and shocked, somewhat expectant, somewhat relieved. It's a particular group of wizards, however, who are bold, and marches straight towards the man. A red headed woman, a pink haired male, a young girl with a cat, and a blonde who tries to calm down the group. Gray tenses slightly, moving himself so he stands in front of me.

"Gray-sama," Juvia whispers. Gray doesn't even have time to process the respectful suffix before he is jumped by the pink haired one, doused in flames. Juvia stands transfixed at the physics-defying miracle. It was one thing to see it far away at that time, but up close, it was a sight to see.

"You!" he screams, raising a shaking hot fist into the air. "Caused us so much damn trouble!"

He's thrown off almost immediately by the ice wizard, who had began to make use of his abilities, and from his hands he forms a large hammer. "Natsu, that's quite a way to welcome someone back!" With a roar, he brings down the hammer on the wizard, and it's only Juvia who seems concerned for the other's safety. Everyone else seemed to look at the two with a sigh, as if fighting to the death was normal for them.

The blonde sighs. "We were looking for you from sunup to sundown all day yesterday. You're one hard guy to find, so of course Natsu's gonna be mad."

"Gray," an authoritative voice proclaims loudly, and everyone in the guild seems to turn towards the old, wise voice. "Master!" says a girl with two large, blue pigtails, wide chocolate eyes, and a petite figure.

The old man enters the guild, and his height was one to chuckle at. Juvia stared, dumbfounded at his kiddish physique. Standing no more than a few feet off the ground, the balding man eyes the sea of faces, his family, until they land on the fight. "Gray," he repeats, supposedly softly, but the power that he carries also carried his voice across the hall. The two stop fighting immediately, and turn to face the older.

"Master," Gray breathes, wiping a trail of blood from his mouth before bowing, so stiffly that it's a wonder how he was able to get back up so gracefully. Juvia almost steps forward at the sight of a wound, but chooses to stay back. This was too important.

Makarov is quiet before nodding to Juvia behind him. "Rainwoman. How do you do?"

Everyone turns towards the blue haired, surprised she was even there. Juvia almost goes into panic mode at the sheer amount of noise addressing her alone caused, her heart beating nearly out of her chest. Gray sees her discomfort, and abruptly yells at the Fairies to shush. At that sudden bark of words, they comply, and Juvia is left shaking slightly.

The ice mage walks over to her. "Hey, you're alright. It's okay, I'm here," Gray mutters into her hair, holding her softly. Her face heats, not only because she was within the safe arms of Gray, but because they were in front of all these people, who were eying them with mixed expressions.

"I've see you've gotten along," Master notes humorously. He walks up to the bar where Mirajane works diligently getting drinks, and sits. "So. Explain to me the situation, although I have a good idea what's happening already."

Gray opens his mouth to speak, but is immediately cut off by Juvia. "I am not the Rainwoman," she says boldly, stepping in front of Gray and addressing the crowd. "My name is Juvia Lockser. And, upon Gray's invitation, I sincerely wish to join your guild, Fairy Tail. I am free from Lyon, I have no clue where to go, and Gray...he's saved me countless times."

The hall is silence, an eerie, endless silence that seems to stretch on forever. Finally the red head she's seen before, Erza, if she remembers correctly, speaks up with a distinct and formal voice. "What do you mean, 'Free from Lyon'?"

Juvia and Gray exchange a look, and it's the latter that goes into the long, winding explanation and story. Juvia tips in a part here, takes over from a place there, but in the end, both explains the entirety of the situation to the Fairies. As the story continues, the expressions of the wizard morph from regretful to horrified, and back again, only to repeat. Juvia smiles awkwardly at the sympathetic and apologetic gazes thrown her way; she waves them all off, forgiven, forgotten. It's not their fault, they were just doing their duty.

It doesn't mean that Juvia didn't hurt. She did. She had. But now, she has Gray. Him. He chances everything.

As Gray finishes with a sigh, Master crosses his arms, deep in thought. "Well, we have obviously made a grave mistake. This time, Gray, I'll forgive you, and gratefully let you back into the guild again."

Excitement swells in his chest, and with tears in his eyes, he shouts a hearty "Yes!" with a fist thrown into the air. A blonde woman walks to was him, patting him on the back, smiling at his happiness. A deep burning swirls in Juvia's chest, and it turns her vision a deep, violet of a red. Soon she's next to Gray, warding away the offending female. "Stay away from him," she hisses, and then retreats, because what the hell? She's never had a roughness to her, never had such an angry side.

"Hey, Juvia?" calls out Gray, suppressing a laugh, "Tone down your jealousy, she's just a friend."

"Friend," Juvia repeats almost disbelievingly, glaring daggers into the girl's wide eyes. "Stay away from him, he's mine." The words are out of her mouth before she even realizes it.

"I will, trust me," she says, two hands up in defense. "I'm, um, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Juvia, was it?" Lucy hands her an outstretched hand, offering a shake.

The girl frowns at the hand before getting nudged by Gray gently to take it. With a quick glance at the man, she does, forcing a smile onto her face. It's forged, and it's obvious, and Lucy laughs awkwardly. "Love Rival," Juvia mutters. She then lets go, and everything is uncomfortable until the Master clears his throat loudly.

"Anyway," he begins with a start, he turns towards Juvia with a wide smile, but saddened eyes. "I am horribly sorry for having you go through that. You too, Gray."

The teen nods at the acknowledgement, and the old man turns back towards Juvia. "I am glad to have you with our guild, Juvia. I'm sure the others will accept you as we have. Where would you like your insignia?"

"Insignia?" she repeats, confusion laced within her voice.

Makarov nods ever so slightly towards Gray's exposed chest, and Juvia follows the gaze. It's a weird symbol, supposedly meant to represent a fairy with a tail, flying off to unknown lands. But, it's one Juvia loves instantly. A strong desire of wearing this emblem overcomes her, and she turns to Makarov with steeled determination in her orbs.

"Yes. On the left thigh, please," she answers, smiling, and smiling wide.

"Alright," Master says, and with an outstretched hand, says, "welcome to Fairy Tail."

That word. Welcome. It makes her eyes water and spill over, and soon it's raining from her eyes again, because it finally hits her. This will be her _home_. She's never had one since Nora. Even then, she's never had one like this. So rowdy and welcoming and forgiving and sympathetic. It's all too much, and the emotion squeezes her heart.

"It's raining," Juvia says with an shaky voice, winding away the never ending moisture from her cheeks. "Why can't I stop raining? Though you took it away?"

Gray grabs her gently around the shoulders, and wipes the water away. "These," he whispers, "are called tears, Juvia."

"Tears?"

Gray nods. "You cry them. You usually do when you're happy or sad or shocked, or many, many other emotions."

Juvia sniffles, cheeks flustered. "Tears," she repeats almost robotically. She turns to Gray. "Then, I'm crying happy tears?"

Gray narrows his eyes wisely. "Yeah. Welcome home."

Juvia swallows hard at the cheering around them, booming and deafening and loud, accompanies with shouts and songs and tears of their own, and it's Juvia who closes her eyes, tilting her head to the side silently.

"I'm home."

**I hope you liked the end of that story! It's been over a year I believe, so it's been a long ride. To you all who were able to read until the end, I'm so happy, and thank you so much! Thanks for the support all this time, and see you in another tale! **

**Juvia: Oh, and Gray?**

**Gray: Hm?**

**Juvia: I'd gladly out out with you *wink***

**Gray: *blushes madly* T- Thank you.**


End file.
